Friends For Life!
by NixieLovesAwesomeStories
Summary: What happens when Laughing Jack befriends a dying girl?
1. Chapter 1

Hi. My name is Emily. Emily Jones. I'm almost 11 years old. I will, well would, be in 3 weeks. Why did I say would? Because I'm dying. I have heart disease. The doctors have said it's serious and that I would have at least 5 days to live. They said nothing would help me and even if they found a heart it would either be a waste or too late. I have shoulder length black hair, very pale skin, and dark green eyes. I can't do much activities because I get light headed and dizzy. Sometimes I cough blood for no reason. My daddy loves me and tries to spoil me but mommy is strict and mean. I didn't want them to be sad. I didn't want to leave them alone. I felt alone. All my friends left me and I can't even go to school anymore. I was alone with only my very few toys. I decided to give most of them away to the other kids in the hospital. I wanted to go home and my dad agreed along with the doctors. I had just finished getting into my white dress with a blue ribbon on it when I noticed something on the bed. It looked like an old Jack in the box. I remember I used to have one but mommy threw it away saying it was annoying and stupid. I looked at it and put it in my bag before my parents walked in. "You ready to go?" my daddy asked. I smiled and nodded as he picked me up and held me in his arms as we left. The car ride home was quiet. I didn't mind. I saw kids playing and wished I could too. When we got home my mommy immediately put me in my room and left to get me food. I pulled the box out of my bag and looked at it. I saw there was a handle on it so I began to turn it. An off key version of pop goes the weasel started playing and I immediately started singing to it. "Pop! Goes the weasel." I finished but nothing happened. I looked in the box and saw no Jack. I sighed as I put the box in my nightstand drawer. "Not even Jack wants to be my friend." I said with a couple tears as I turned around and looked for my teddy bear. My teddy bear was a black bear with a white bow tie. I named him Dream Weaver. I didn't know why but I thought it was a nice name for a bear. I decided that he was playing hide and seek. "Ready or not! Here I come!" I said and giggled as I began to look for him. I was looking for him and found him under the bed. "Found you!" I stated and giggled as I pulled him out and hugged him. "That was a fun game." I told him. "It's more fun when you have another to play with." I heard an unfamiliar voice. I turned around and saw a black and white clown. He was tall and had a striped cone nose. He smiled and I saw his sharp teeth. "Hello!" I said with a smile. "Who are you?" I asked him. "My name is Laughing Jack. I came from the box you had. I'm here to be your friend for life." he said as he laughed. I frowned at him. I guess he didn't like that as he bent down as low as he could to my height and looked at me with a tilted head. "What's the matter tootsie? Don't want to be friends?" he asked in a fake hurt tone. "It's not that. You don't want to be my friend though." I told him. He put his claw gently under my chin and lifted it so our eyes met. "Of course I do tootsie. I wouldn't be here if I didn't." he told me I smiled. I didn't have the heart to tell him I was dying. How could I? I wanted a friend so badly. I would tell him when it was time to.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked up at him and smiled. "OK! We'll be friends!" I said in a happy tone as I hugged him. His hair and feathers were soft and he smelt like candy. He soon hugged me back as he replied "Good girl." Then there was a knock on my door. "Emily." I heard as I went wide eyed. "Mommy's coming." I whispered as I quickly grabbed his hand and put him in the closet. "Wait here. Mommy hates clowns. She'll make you go away." I whispered to him as I quickly closed the closet door. Once I did that I sat down and said "Yes mommy?" No sooner did I say that mommy and daddy came in. "Here." Mom said as she put oatmeal on my mini tea party table. "Oatmeal?" I asked. "Yes. It's good for you." She said a bit harshly. "Ok." I mumbled as I went to it. "Can I go outside today? Daddy said I could." I asked. "No." she quickly said before daddy looked at her. "Sarah." He said before she looked at him. "Arnold! She's not well enough to go outside." She said as they soon began whispering to each other. I felt bad. For some reason I always made them argue. "It's ok mommy. I'll stay inside like a good girl." I told her as they both looked at me. I began eating the mushy oatmeal to make her happy. I wasn't sure if it worked or not. "Are you sure kiddo?" Daddy asked while mommy glared at him. I nodded. "I'm sure. Can I watch a movie though?" I asked sweetly. Daddy answered before mommy could "Of course kiddo. I'll bring in the battery powered TV and some of your movies. You can watch as many as you want." He said as he drug mommy outside my room. I could barely hear her bickering before daddy quickly came back with the TV and a bunch of my favorite movies. "Let me know if you need anything else ok kiddo." He said as I nodded. "ARNOLD!" we heard mommy yell. He sighed and patted the top of my head before walking out of the room.

Once I knew he wouldn't come back I ran to my closet. "Ok Jack. There gone." I said but when I opened it he wasn't there? "Jack?" I questioned as I poked my head inside "Jack?" I questioned again as I walked inside and looked for him. "Laughing Jack?" I called again as I walked backwards out of my closet and closed it. I sighed in disappointment before I turned around. When I turned around I saw him sitting at my tiny table looking at my oatmeal. "Yuck. That doesn't look good." He said as he looked at me and laughed. I smiled a bright smile and went up to him and hugged him. "I thought you left me." I told him. "Naw tootsie. I just didn't want them to open the closet and find me." He said as I let go of him and then tilted my head ready to question him. Almost as if he knew he answered my unasked question. "I can teleport from one area to another." he said as I stared in awe. "You can do that? Does it tickle? Is it fun?" I asked as I tried to contain the excitement. Laughing Jack started laughing and answered my questions. "Yes I can. It does a little. And yes! A lot of fun! Wanna try?" He asked and extended his clawed hand to me. I nodded and grabbed his hand as he pulled me close and we teleported from one side of my room to the other. At first we were covered with a black mist, and it felt like bubbles were popping on me, and then when it all faded we were next to my bed. I smiled and giggled as I looked at him. "That was fun." I told him as we soon started laughing.

"Do you wanna play a few games or watch a movie?" I asked him once I stopped laughing. "Whatever you want to do cupcake. Whatever you like I like." He said as I looked at him funny. "Really?" I asked. "Yes. Thats what I'm here for. Very special children find my box and decide whether to let me out or not and the ones who do I become their friend and do whatever they like until they are not around anymore." He told me as I understood the 'not around anymore' part. "Do you feel sad when they die and you don't have anyone to play with anymore? Aren't you sad when your left alone until another child comes around?" I asked as I grew sad from that. He looked at me and got lost in thought. "I never thought about that. I suppose it does get lonely. But I have you gumdrop. So I'm not sad or alone now and neither are you now are you?" He asked me as I shook away the sadness and smiled at him. "Not anymore." I replied. 'At least until I tell you.' I thought as I then looked at my oatmeal. "I hate oatmeal. Mommy says I need to eat it but it's always mushy and yucky." I said with a sigh as I went to my bowl to eat it. "Let me finish this first and then we can watch my favorite movie." I told him as I tried to eat it but he stopped me by taking the bowl and spoon away and disappeared. When he reappeared not even a minute later it was empty. "You don't need that awful stuff. Have these instead." He said as he filled it with hard candy and lollipops. "For me?" I asked him. "Of course gummy bear. Sweets for the sweet." He said as he made a large lollipop appear and started eating it. I smiled and grabbed a blue lollipop. "I love blue lollipops!" I told him as he put a few more blue ones in there. "There you go Lollipop." He said as I smiled. "Time for a movie then?" I asked as he nodded. "Your going to love this one then." I said as I put in the movie and we began watching 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' together. "I've never seen this one." He said as we were watching it. "It reminds me or you in a way. It looks dark and creepy like you do but there are good monsters with kind hearts like I know you do. The main character is named jack, like you, and wears black and white like you as well." I told him as it started. "The main character's name is Jack?" He asked as he started laughing. "Yes it is." I said laughing with him. We watched the movie and ate candy together as I curled up closer to him.

"I liked that one." Jack said as he looked at me and I smiled at him. "Told you. Tim Burton movies are dark and creepy but I like them a lot." I told him as I started to get up. "How bout a game?" I asked as he stood up and looked around. "Wanna play hide and seek?" He asked. "I don't think we can Jack. I'm suppose to stay in my room for the day and my room is small to play in." I told him as he smiled. "Well then how about we play a board game?" He asked as I brought him to my closet and pulled out a lot of games. "I picked the movie so its only fair to let you pick the game." I told him as I pushed a bunch of games over to him. He saw candy-land and pulled it out. "I haven't seen this one in years." he said as I giggled and helped him set it up. We played a few rounds and every time he'd get stuck in the licorice or had to go backwards he'd say something like 'oh snickers' or ' fudge bars' and I'd laugh at how at how funny and cute it was. When we stopped playing we had a tea party and he even let me invite Dream Weaver. "Thats a weird name for a bear. Why not Teddy?" He asked. "To many bears named Ted or Teddy and he didn't look like a Teddy to me." I told him. "It's very unique." He told me as I giggled and smiled. I hadn't felt this happy in years. We finished the candy off already and just as we finished the tea party there was a knock on my door. "Hold on." I said as Jack quickly teleported away and I opened the door and saw mommy there. "What are you doing?" She asked in a harsh tone. "Finishing a tea party." I told her as she pushed me inside and placed more oatmeal in front of me. "Dinner." She said as she took the empty bowl and left. I looked at the oatmeal and yucked. Jack suddenly appeared and looked at it. "Again?" He asked in disgust. "Mommy always feeds me this. I'm not sure why though." I told him as he got rid of it and gave me some gummy bears and gummy worms instead. We played for a bit more before I was it was 7pm. "I have to go to sleep Jack. Daddy will be inside soon to read me a story." I told him all sad. "Want to go to a carnival tonight? I can see you in your dreams and take you there." He told me as I smiled brightly. "Oh yes please. I've only been to one carnival before and I'd like to go to another." I told him as he laughed. "Sure thing gumdrop. It'll be fun. I promise." He said as we hugged and then he left. I got my pajamas on and as I crawled into bed daddy came in and read me a story as I soon drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up to see that I wasn't in my room anymore. I looked and I was at an entrance to a carnival. The tents were black and white striped and there were kids running around playing games and enjoying the rides. Some were even working the booths and rides. "Wow." I whispered as I got up from the ground. "You like it Lollipop?" I heard Jack say as I turned to my left and saw him leaning against a pole with a smile on his face. "This place looks amazing!" I told him as I ran up to him and hugged him. "What would you like to do first Tootsie?" He asked as I looked around and then at him with a smile. "I'm not sure. I'm not sure whats here. How about you take me to some of your favorite games and rides?" I asked him real sweetly. At first he just looked at me funny but then he started laughing. "Sure thing Tootsie. How about we go on a few rides before the games?" He asked as I nodded in pure excitement. He offered me his hand and I gladly took it as we went through the carnival. First we went on a _REALLY_ big roller coaster, then we went on a tilt-a-whirl a few times. The next ride we went on was the ferris wheel, which I liked doing since I curled up against Jack, and then we went to get some funnel cake and cotton candy.

I noticed how all these kids were different ages and in different costumes. "Jack?" I asked through a full mouth of sugar filled funnel cake. "Yes gumdrop?" He asked as he ate a bit more cotton candy. "Are all these kids friends of yours?" I asked as he suddenly looked down at me with a shocked face before he laughed a bit. "Yes. I suppose you could say that." He said as I looked around quickly and then at him. "Then...I'm glad I met my guardian angel." I smiled and finished my food before I noticed Jack gave me a weird look. "What do you mean gumdrop?" He asked as I smiled even more at him. "These children must be lost souls. You must've been friends with them before there time of death. You kindly played with them and when it was there time to die you brought them here. That makes you a guardian angel. Now I know I have a loyal friend." I told him with big, bright, innocent, green eyes and the largest smile I could ever give in my life. Jack was just shocked at first. I didn't know what he was thinking before he suddenly laughed and smiled at me with a large smile and replied "If thats what you see then I suppose you are right." As he finished his cotton candy. He took my hand again and led me to the game sections. "Go ahead. Pick whatever one you want." He told me as I looked at all the fun games. I then saw one with bottles and pointed to it slowly.

Jack laughed and brought me to it. When we got up there I saw a boy, he looked like he was 7, standing there and when he saw Jack with me he nodded and handed me three balls. "All you have to do is knock down all three of these bottles and then you can pick any prize you want." The boy told me as I nodded and took one in my hand. I was nervous. I had never played this game before but I remember playing catch with daddy before I got real sick. I remember throwing like a pitcher in the baseball games and decided to try it that way. I concentrated on the bottles in front of me as I aimed and then threw the ball as hard as I could. I saw all the bottles knock down as I stared in shock. "I did it." I whispered softly before I smiled brightly and started jumping and laughing. "I DID IT!" I shouted over and over for a few times before I stopped and smiled brightly at Jack. "Wow! I'm impressed tootsie! Now pick a prize." He gestured to all of the prizes. I nodded as I began to look through all of the bright stuffed animals. I then saw dolls and looked at them. At first I didn't find anything but then I saw something that caught my eye. It was Jack. Well not the Jack that was next to me but a tiny Jack doll. I pointed at it and whispered "That one." to the kid as he noticed it and took it down. When he handed it to me I hugged the doll as I saw Jack look at me funny. "Now I have two! You and JJ!" I told him as he laughed up a storm. "JJ? Jack Junior? I LOVE IT!" He shouted as we laughed some more.

I suddenly felt a pain in my chest as I gently fell to my knees. "Tootsie? Whats wrong?" He asked as I looked up at him. "Jack?" I whispered before I suddenly felt the pain again and was dragged out of the carnival. I woke up screaming and holding my chest. I couldn't breathe. Suddenly the door flung open and daddy was there. "EMILY!" He screamed as he quickly held me down and put a needle in my chest and injected my medicine inside of me. He held me close as I clung on to JJ and cried. I cried because I knew I worried Jack. After 20 minutes I was calmed down and the pain was gone. "Are you ok Emily?" Daddy asked as I nodded. "Mommy must've forgot to give you your pills today." He sighed as he tucked me back into bed. "Try to sleep a bit more." He said as he walked out the door and closed it.

I laid there for a while before I looked and saw Jack at the edge of my bed with a worried look on his face. "What happened? Are you alright gummy bear?" He asked as he walked to my side and scooped me up to hold me in his arms. "I'm ok Jack." I told him as I looked up at him. "I'm sorry I ruined our fun. I'm even more sorry I worried you." I told him as I clung on to his chest and tried not to cry. "Don't cry tootsie. It's alright." He cooed as he held me closer to him and stroked my head and hair in a comforting motion. I looked up at him with sad, puppy dog, eyes and tried to smile. "What happened?" He asked me trying not to sound serious but I shook my head and told him that I would be fine. I don't think he believed me but he just held me close and lulled me to sleep. I woke up and looked at my clock. It was 2pm and I was very tired still. I saw Daddy come in my room holding a bowl in his hand and smiled at me as I weakly smiled at him. "Hey kiddo. How are you feeling?" He asked as I tried to sit up but didn't have the strength to. "I feel tired daddy." I told him as he handed me the bowl and then helped sit me up. "There ya go." He said with a smile as he then noticed my JJ. "Where did you get this? I don't remember getting this for you." He asked and wondered as I looked at JJ, held it close to me, and looked at him with a smile. "My friend Jack. We played a game and I won so he let me keep it." I told him honestly as he looked at me more. "Who's Jack?" he asked as I told him that Jack was my new friend. He just smiled and rubbed my head. "Ok kiddo. I love you." He said. "I love you too Daddy." I replied as he left me alone. I looked in my bowl and saw mac and cheese. I smiled and started eating it down happily. I finished quickly as I saw Jack look right at me. I smiled and tried to get out of bed but I felt too tired and weak to. Before I knew it Jack was next to me and lied me down and tucked me in. "It's ok lollipop. Your very tired. Take today to sleep alright? I need to take care of some business today anyways so I can't play." He told me as I nodded my head. "Ok Jack. Whatever you want." I said with a smile as I quickly fell asleep while snuggling my JJ.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* LJ's POV*

~Why? Why do I feel close to this girl? Why does she feel….Special? I haven't felt like this since Isaac. No! Not again! She's just a toy! Another child for me to play and kill! But…..I like her! Why?~ I thought as I paced around the center ring of the tent. I liked her. Really. But after Isaac I just couldn't trust children. Children are selfish creatures that abandon everyone. But….Emily. No! She's going to be the same!

I walked around until someone came in the tent. "GO AWAY!" I yelled, not even looking up, before I heard a familiar, chilling, voice. "Is this how you dare to treat me Laughing Jack?" I froze mid step as I quickly spun my head around and looked straight at Slenderman himself. "Oh! Sorry. I thought you were one of the kids." I apologized as he walked in. He was taller than me; I reached his chest. Even though he had no eyes I could _feel_ his gaze on me. "Don't you have work that needs to get done?" He asked me as I suddenly laughed. "Only one. I just started playing with her though. I've already killed 4 this week." I told him as I laughed again.

~Wait! Why does he want to know?~ I thought to myself. "If your wondering why I'm asking I just wanted to make sure you were doing your job. Some of the Creepy Pastas are…..slacking." He informed me. "Not me! It's too much fun!" I told him as I laughed loudly again. "Also I came here to warn you." He suddenly told me as I stopped and looked at him. "Oh? Is that so?" I asked him as he nodded. "Who is it? One of my kids misbehaving? Jeff or Ben going to cause me trouble?" I asked as I giggled. "Other Mother is back." He suddenly said as I froze and went wide eyed. "What?" I questioned as he nodded. "Jane has spotted Other Mother as well as Ben and Sally. If it wasn't for the fact that those two are Creepy Pastas then they would've been dead. She's taking our victims Jack. She's too weak on her own but she's on the hunt so either keep an eye on your 'toys', or 'toy' for now, or kill them fast." He warned me. I remember Other Mother. She wasn't a Creepy Pasta but she could pass as one. She was a scary demon woman who devours children and there souls. Sometimes when the parents were in the way she'd kill them and either leave there bodies mutilated or hanging on the ceiling. She killed one of my victims just as I appeared to kill him. I was not going to let her hurt Emily. She's _**MY**_ lollipop. Not hers.

"I'll keep my eyes open for her. She's not taking one of my kids again. I'll kill her this time." I told him as I laughed a sickly laugh with pleasure. "Just be careful Jack." He told me as he soon teleported away. I was worried about Emily. Not only because something happened to her and I don't even know what but because Other Mother could easily kill her. I just hope I can protect her. I want her for myself. ~I shouldn't care for her but I do. Why?~ was all I thought before I decided to check on her. I teleported to her room and watched her sleep peacefully. I smiled. She looked like an angel. I looked around her room and then heard a small ruckus from another room. I quietly left the room and went down the hall till I was outside the parents room.

"She's getting worse Arnold. I say we let the doctors take care of her until she's gone." I heard the mother say. ~Getting worse?~ I thought as I listened on. "NO! No! I want her here. Maybe they can find a way to help her soon. Maybe she'll be stronger being home instead of that hospital your so willing to dump our daughter at. She's 10 years old Sarah. Why is it you don't care?" He suddenly asked. ~What is wrong with my lollipop?~ I thought. "Because I've accepted it." She said very coldly as I teleported back into Emily's room. "What is wrong with you gumdrop? How sick are you?" I whispered as I bent down and looked at her sleeping face. She was smiling. Seeing her smile, even in her sleep, made me smile.

~I need to help her. I nee- Wait! Why? I'm going to kill her soon. Maybe I'll just play with her until she's better. Once she's better then I'll kill her. But...I actually like her? A lot in fact. Even though I shouldn't. I do.~ I thought as I pulled the blanket up from her elbows to her shoulders and saw her smile widen a bit more as she sighed and held JJ closer. I wasn't sure why she liked that little me or even how it got in my area in the first place but it made her happy. If she knew I killed all those kids. If she saw how they looked in there zombie forms. Oh well. She'll see soon. I teleported back to my carnival and laughed when I got there. I'll let her dream. I'll play with her tomorrow. Yes. Tomorrow. We're going to have so much fun tomorrow. I just know it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up. I felt sad because I didn't go to Jack's Carnival in my dreams. I sat up and hugged JJ before getting out of bed, made it, and sat him on my bed. I went to my closet to grab something to wear. I got dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a light purple tee with a mini bow on the collar. I pulled out a white sweater and closed the closet door as I went over to my vanity, opened the drawer, grabbed my brush, and brushed my hair. I was almost done when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I called as I saw daddy come in my room. "Hey Kiddo. How ya' feeling today?" He asked as I put my brush away and turned to smile at him. "Much better daddy." I told him as he smiled. "That's good. Listen Kiddo. I hate to do this today but mommy and I have to go out today. But don't worry. Mildred said she would watch you today." He told me as I suddenly frowned. I hated Mildred. She was always mean to me. Not to mention she always had her boyfriend over. I hate him to. He says I should dress older and he looks at me funny. "Does she have to?" I asked as he nodded. I sighed as daddy gave me my meds and I took them. He kissed my head as we heard the doorbell ring. "Must be her now." He said as he went to the door.

I was now looking out the front door as my parents got in the car and left. Once they were gone Mildred pulled me inside roughly and closed the front door with a slam. She immediately pulled me by my hair and into the Hallway. "Ok brat! Your parents told me you were still sick and to take meds later on today. But that doesn't mean I'm going to be nice to you. You know to clean the kitchen and basically the house. I'm having Keith over later so DON'T bother us at all. Got it?" She told me as I nodded my head. Mildred nodded and went into the living room and started blasting her heavy metal music I hated so much. I sighed as I went to the closet and pulled out the broom, mop, bucket, and the cleaning chemicals.

When I closed the door I saw Jack right there and smiled at him. "Jack!" I said loud enough to hear me over the music and hugged him. "Hey lollipop!" He said as he hugged me back. "How about we play a game?" He asked as I frowned. "Mildred is making me clean." I told him. "Is that who that mean girl was? What is she, your babysitter?" he asked as I nodded. "Well thats no fun. Tell you what. How about I help you clean and then we can play a game?" He asked as I beamed up at him. "Really? You'd help me?" I asked as he laughed. "Of course tootsie. We're friends and friends help each other. Plus your still sick and I want you better soon." He told me as I looked at him. I couldn't tell him I wasn't going to get better yet. But I did want to play with him sooner so I agreed and before I knew it we were done in 30 minutes. We smiled and laughed a little as I went upstairs, grabbed my sweater, before we went outside to my big back yard and played on my jungle gym and in the autumn leaves with the forest right behind us. It was a nice October day.

We were playing hide and seek, Jack promised not to teleport away from his hiding spot, and I was it. I started looking for him. We were playing for 15 minutes and he had found me a few times. I was always good at hiding. I had to hide a lot when Keith was over. He scared me sometimes. I was just about to look in the slide when I heard Mildred yell my name. "Yes Mildred?" I asked as she came up to me and roughly grabbed my arm. "Did I say you could play outside?" She asked me. "No. But you didn't want me to bother you or Keith so I finished cleaning and came out here to leave you two alone." I told her as she held my arm tighter. "Your mother doesn't want you outside at all brat. What _are_ you doing out here anyways?" She asked. I didn't like lying so I decided to tell her a bit of the truth. "I'm playing with my friend, Jack." I said as she got even more mad. "I didn't say you could have friends over. Where is he?" She asked as I shrugged. "We're playing hide and seek. I'm not sure where he is until I find him." I told her as I was tossed to the ground. "Well I'll find him." She said as she looked in the slide. I was scared she found him when she went inside but instead pulled out Dream Weaver. "There. Found your stupid Bear." She said as she tossed it to me. I grabbed it and looked at her. "Thats not Jack. Thats Dream Weaver. I thought I left him in my room." I told her as I wondered about how he got there. "I'm tired of you lying you little brat!" She told me as I was grabbed and forced inside my house.

"Hey Brat!" I looked over and saw Keith. He was wearing his usual biker outfit as he gave me a wicked smile. Something felt off again. Before anything he took Dream Weaver from me and examined it. "What the fuck is this?" He asked as I started to get mad. "Thats not yours. It's mine. Give it back." I said as I went to take it back from him before I felt Mildred yank me backwards. "Aw. You want it back?" He said in a sarcastic tone. I nodded as he laughed at me. "Your too old for stuffed animals brat!" He said as he then ripped it open and pulled out the stuffing and tore its limbs off before he threw it at me. I bent down and picked everything up as my eyes started to water. My grandfather gave him to me when I was 5 before he died. That and a picture were all I had left of him. "Keith that wasn't cool man." Mildred suddenly said. I was shocked she said that but Keith huffed a 'Whatever.' and went back into the living room. "Emily." Mildred started before I ran upstairs into my room, slammed my door, and cried as I slid down my door and to the floor. Suddenly Jack lifted my head up so I could look at him. "I'm sorry about that tootsie. I can get you a new one if you'd like?" He asked as I shook my head no. "My grandpa gave me this. It was the only gift I ever got from him before he died. This and a picture were all I had of him." I told him as I cried really hard. Jack wrapped his arms around me as I tried to stop. "I'm sorry tootsie. I'm not good at sewing but I could try to fix him." He told me as I looked at him. "You could?" I asked as he nodded. I smiled and handed him everything. "I'll bring him to my tent and then I'll come right back to play with you. I'll fix him later tonight." He told me as he then teleported away.

Once he teleported away the door flung open and slammed me between the door and wall with an 'Oof'. Suddenly Mildred yanked me away from the door and pulled me to her. "Who were you talking to?" She slightly yelled as I sniffled. "Jack. My friend. He left though." I told her as she then yanked me to the living room and caught Keith's attention. "I need you to watch her while I check the house. Some one else is here." She said as she let me go and left to check the house. I looked at Keith as he gave me a weird look and came over to me. He smelled of something gross as I saw a can labeled 'Coors' in his hand. "So? Had a friend over hm?" He asked me as I nodded. He was starting to scare me a bit. "Well who was it?" He asked. "Jack." I told him. He then started laughing. "Jack? A guy? Too old for bears and yet you've got a little boyfriend?" He asked as he laughed harder. "He's not my boyfriend. And even if he was he'd be better than you are you jerk." I yelled at him as he then smacked my face, hard. "Don't talk back to me brat." Don't know what came over me but I looked at him with a mean look. "I hope you die!" I flat out said as I stopped and went wide eyed. I wasn't sure why I said that really. I hated him yes but I never in my life said something like that. I guess he didn't like that because he grabbed my hair and threw me onto the couch. "Well thats not nice. If you want to act like a big girl though then I will show you how I play with big girls." he said a he came over to me and started choking me. I felt him taking off my pants as he then kissed me. I bit him and he smacked me. He got my pants to my knees as Mildred came in and yelled at him to get off of me. She tried to pull him off but he pushed her away and made her hit the floor. He turned back to me as I started crying before he heard laughing. He looked up and went pale as I knew Jack was there.

Keith stopped choking me as I managed to seed Jack's face. He looked so angry and it scarred me a bit. "Don't you DARE touch my lollipop! She's mine! Not yours!" He said as Keith tried to get off me quickly. "Besides she won't like your game. But you _will_ like mine!" He said and laughed as he then disappeared and then reappeared behind him and threw him to my right and into the wall. Jack came up to me and saw the red mark on my face where I was slapped and the light bruises on my neck before he whipped my tears away and then glared at Keith. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" He yelled as Jack started laughing before he glared at him. "I'm Laughing Jack. I'm the Jack who's Emily's friend. The one you said was her 'Boyfriend' as you called it. And I'm the one who doesn't like you at all. You made my lollipop cry. And then you try to play an adult game with her? She's only 10. You also hurt my lollipop and I'm not happy about that at all." He said. "You don't scare me you freak." Keith said as he tried to punch jack but he moved away and started laughing. "You know. Keith isn't a very scary name at all." Jack said as he avoided another punch from him. "It's really not. I mean really. Watch out for Keith." He said that part in a funny tone as he flailed his arms about and looked like he was twitching. It was funny really. Jack was laughing as Keith grew angrier. "Shut up you freak!" Keith yelled as Jack suddenly grabbed Keith by the neck and held him up to the wall. "Well you like ripping up teddy bears do you? Well lets see how lollipop's bear feels." He said as I watched Jack rip Keith's limbs off one by one before he ripped him open from his stomach to his chest and ripped out his insides as he then threw him in front of Mildred, Who was terrified, and laughed hysterically. He did that the way Keith had done exactly to my teddy bear. I was shocked as I saw all the blood everywhere.

Mildred immediately ran over to me and grabbed me an a protective way as Jack laughed at her. "Now you want to care? Your very mean to her and I don't like that at all." He said as she tried to get me to run but I was frozen in my spot. She nearly screamed when Jack stretched out his stretched out his arm and pulled her into the air. "Time to play Mildred." He laughed as she was then nailed to the wall. Jack then took a hammer and smashed her knees in and then cut open her stomach, took her intestines, and made a balloon animal for her and placed it in her hand as he then took the rest of her insides and decorated the area around her with her blood and guts and watched as she dies. He just laughed at this as he then looked over at me with a smile. He stopped smiling when he saw the look on my face. Fear. He could see tears streaming down my face. He didn't know what to do at that point. He came over to me. "Lollipop?" He asked. I couldn't answer. I started gasping as I held my chest. This was too much for my heart to handle. Jack soon realized I couldn't breathe. He remembered the needle daddy injected me with as he teleported to find it. He quickly came back and pushed it into my heart and injected it into me. It took a bit but I was able to breathe again. I started gasping and crying.

"I'm sorry you had to see all that lollipop." He simply told me. I looked up at him. "Is that what happed to the kids? Did you?" I asked in a whisper as he nodded. "Will you do this to me too?" I asked as he looked at me. Something was going through his mind and I wasn't sure what. "Yes. I'm suppose to. But….I don't think I want to. Not to you lollipop." He told me as he hugged me gently. "It's ok Jack. If your suppose to then it's ok." I simply told him as he then pulled away and looked at me in shock that I even said that. No one had ever said that to him before. Especially no child. "I just ask two things." I whispered as he looked at me. "Anything lollipop." He said as I looked at him. "Can we still be best friends before and after you kill me?" I asked as he then laughed. "Of course lollipop. That would never change. And the second thing?" He asked. "Can we try to make it to my birthday 1st?" I asked as he then looked at me in shock. "Your birthday? Whens that lollipop?" he asked me. "Halloween." I whispered as he laughed hysterically. "Well why didn't you say it was then? I'll throw you a great party!" He said as I giggled lightly. "There's your pretty smile. I love it when you smile lollipop." He told me as I smiled at him. "I won't do anything to you until your better anyways. But enough about that lollipop. I'll clean up here." He said as I stopped him."No." I told him as he stopped and looked at me. "What?" He questioned as I looked at him. "I don't care that you did this. I won't get blamed anyways. I'll sleep here and make it look like I passed out and I'll say it was a someone else. I'll tell them what Keith tried to do and that Mildred gave me the needle. I'll say I blacked out after that. I don't like lying at all but I don't want you in trouble Jack. Your my best friend." I told him as his eyes suddenly softened up greatly and he smiled a huge, warm, kind smile. "Ok lollipop. If thats what you want." He said as I felt myself start to get sleepy and jack laid me dawn before I blacked out.

I woke up in the hospital as I looked and saw a doctor with two cops and my parents. "Daddy?" I whispered as I caught everyone's attention. I told them the story I told Jack and I told them he wore a clear mask with make up on it and that was all I could remember. I was released a couple hours later and when we got home I was the mess was cleaned up and it almost looked like nothing happened. I went up to my room and saw Jack was there waiting for me. "I told you." I smiled as he did to. I got ready for bed and Daddy tucked me in. Jack hid and came back when he left. I saw him look at me with a serious look on his face. "How sick are you?" He asked as I looked at him. I knew I couldn't lie to him and he would eventually find out. "Very sick Jack. My heart is not strong. Thats why I get like that." I told him as he looked at me. "Is there anything that could help?" He asked as I looked at him. "I'm not sure." I told him. Honestly I couldn't tell him I needed a new heart. How could I? If the doctors couldn't get one then he might not either. "Ok Gumdrop. No carnival tonight but you can rest and we'll play some more tomorrow or go to the carnival then ok?" He asked as I nodded. He smiled as he tucked me in and let me fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* LJ's POV*

I smiled as she fell asleep in front of me. She was a brave little girl for standing up to that biker punk Keith. I shook my head from the thought of him actually going to rape her. She was 10…..10! I hate men and even women who hurt kids like that. I looked down at her gentle smile as I remembered her crying. As I remembered her fear. I didn't want to see that again. But I'm still not sure why. Oh well. She knows the real me and still wants to be my friend….. _ **STILL!**_ After seeing all of that. After knowing that I did that to the kids that are now at my carnival AND knowing that this will happen to her. ~Why is she willing to let it happen? Could she be- NO! Thats preposterous! She can't be….But...Could she?~ I thought in wonder as I gently kissed her forehead and teleported away into the bathroom area to the medicine cabinet. I took one of the two bottles of pills and took one of her few emergency needles and put them in my pocket. ~Maybe EJ can tell me something.~ I thought as I teleported away to the slender mansion. I went to EJ's room but he wasn't there. ~Great! Fudging great! Now I have to find out where on earth he is….LITERALLY!~ I thought as I decided to look around his room to see if there were any clues. Of course there weren't any. ~Slender's office! Oh Sugar Honey Ice Tea! I'm not going to get myself **KILLED** over this! Not over a stupid girl! But she's not stupid. Not at all. A bit naive but what child isn't. Although she was very smart for her age. Aw man! I'm a sucker for my lollipop!~ I thought as I giggled at the last part and decided to see if I could try at least.

I teleported out of EJ's room just as I heard a familiar sweet voice. "LJ!" As I was then hugged. I looked down and saw Sally hugging me with a huge grin. I smiled down at her. I felt almost the same way towards her as I did Emily. Maybe my feelings were a caring feeling for her but a bit stronger. "Hey sugar! How ya' doing?" I asked her with a smile. "I couldn't sleep. I just got back with Splendor! Oh! Now we can have a tea party!" She nearly shouted as she giggled and brought me to her room. ~Of course! Splendorman! He might know where he is! And I can trust him with my little lollipop if need be!~ I thought as I laughed. When Sally brought me in there I saw Splendor sitting at the small table as best as he could with a smile on his face. "LJ! What a pleasant surprise! You rarely see us anymore! Here to join our tea party?" He asked as I laughed a bit. "Sally. I need to talk to Splendor about something _very_ important real quick ok? We can have a tea party after though alright?" I asked her. At first she lightly pouted but then she smiled as she nodded and went to set up a spot for me as Splendor followed me outside her room. "What is it LJ?" He asked me as he turned around and then saw the serious look on my face. Everyone here knew that when my face looked serious then there was something going on that was too important to laugh about. "That important huh?" Splendor asked as I nodded my head. "I need to know where EJ is." I told him. "What did he do?" He asked. "Nothing. I need to ask him about some medicine I found." I told him as he looked at me funny. I sighed. "I have a new 'friend' and she's sick. I want to know whats wrong with her but I can't seem to find out. She won't tell me at all. All I know is that her heart is weak. Thats it. I figure if EJ has something that will help her get better then I can finish after her birthday!" I told him as he looked shock. "She knows what you do?" He asked as I nodded. I explained to him what happened to her earlier and how I helped her. Splendor knew, Heck everyone knew, I was greedy with my kids. I didn't like sharing at all. "She had me promise to wait till after her birthday, on Halloween, and to be her friend even after all this. It's weird. I mean she is ok with me doing this. She knows I have to do this and she's _ok_ with all of it! But I don't want to kill her if she's sick. You know what I mean Splendor?" I asked him as he nodded and looked at me. "You have feelings for her. Even though your confused and might not want to admit it but you care for her. It might be love. Not like a man and woman love but more of a, well, either friendship love or a love for a sibling or your own child love. Is it like the love you feel for Sally or different?" He suddenly asked me. I didn't know what to say at that point but he was right and he knew it. "Different." I mumbled as Splendor smiled. "Keep her alive for a while. You must care for her if you don't want to kill her while she's sick and promised her to wait until after her birthday. You never do that for your kids. Who knows. Maybe you'll want her as a proxy or something." He told me as I thought about it. I never once needed a proxy but I did want her to be with me. Not just as a part of my carnival but a bit more. "I'll help you find EJ! I'll keep it a secret but if Slendy finds out then I can only do so much. You know how my brother gets." He told me as I nodded. "Thank you Splendor." I told him as he nodded. We went back inside the room and enjoyed a tea party with Sally before she had to be tucked in for bed. She was like Emily. Maybe Sally and Emily could be like sisters! I shook my head at that thought as I then remembered the Emily's teddy bear. I still had to try and fix it. I said goodbye to Splendor and went back to my tent where I put the bear. When I got there though the bear was gone. I grew angry.

"WHERE IS IT!" I screamed as I summoned all of the children to the tent. Whoever took that bear was going to be severely punished! "Alright! I'm only asking this once. Where is the tore up teddy bear I had in my tent?" I asked as the children looked at each other. Some where shaking there heads as others were whispering. My face grew angrier as they stayed quiet. One of the kids piped up. The one from the bottle game where Emily won the mini me. I'll ask him about that as well. "We don't know sir. We never go in your tent. In fact we didn't know it was there." He told me as I glared at him. "Did anyone enter my tent. Anyone at all?" I asked him as he thought about it. "Think very hard Derek. I'm already losing my patients about this and if I find out your lying to me then ALL of you will be punished." I told him sternly as he then went wide eyed. "W-well. Th-There w-was a-a-a figure! He was T-tall like Y-you. I-I only remember green eyes." He told me as I glared at him. "Where did that mini doll version of me come from Derek. It was in your game. Where did you get it!" I told him rather than asked. He was shaking as he looked at me. "I..I….Was told it was for here. I don't know who he was but he said he knew you. I didn't see what he looked like but he had some toys with him and had the same glowing green eyes as the man who went in your tent." He told me as I looked at him. "Anything else? Does anyone remember seeing him.?" The other kids shook there heads as I glared at Derek. "He said he was a creepy pasta. That's it." He told me as I went into thought about it. Which creepy pasta had green eyes, toys, and was a tall man? I glared at Derek and he looked like he wanted to cry. He was telling the truth. If he was lying to me he wouldn't be near tears at my anger. "I believe you Derek. Keep an eye out though. ALL of you! I need that bear back." I told them as then Derek decided to be bold. "It's that pretty girl's bear isn't it? The one who won the doll at my game?" I glared at him when he said those words. He knew it was right but I didn't want any of them to know my soft spot. Not yet. "ENOUGH! It's none of your business! Derek! My tent! NOW!" I yelled at him as he then ran to my tent. "EVERYONE LEAVE! NOW!" I yelled as they scurried out of there.

I went to my tent where Derek was and glared at him. "I'm sorry sir. I won't mention her again. She's just so nice and pretty though. I thought-" He started before I cut him off. "I don't care what you thought Derek. I'll tell you that she _is_ special and thats it! Only you will know. You were my 1st child after all. You have been here the longest so I trust you enough to know when you lie. Now! Tell me everything. As much as you can remember about this man. Did he say anything specific?" I told him as I gestured to a seat in front of him and sat down in a chair across from him. He shook his head but then thought about it. "I couldn't see him well but he did look pale and had a hat on. He had some toys with him. He said he stocks up the toys for you. Thats all I can remember about him. He also came through a weird blue door that was never around before." He said as I stopped him there. "Weird blue door?" I questioned as he nodded. "Yes. After he left your office and saw me he told me you knew and that he, too, liked her. That was as he left though." Derek told me as I looked at him. ~No! Toymaker? Why is he bringing toys here? I told him no more after seeing a few were rigged for him to get some kids. Wait. He likes her too? Emily? How would he know about her? The doll? Maybe?~ I thought as I looked at Derek. "Listen to me. Any toys he's brought here I need you to check them. Make sure they are not rigged at all. If you or any kids see him or that door you let me know right away. That was Toymaker. I don't trust him at all. Not after the toys he's made. He tends to ruin my fun a bit. If he's talking about Emily then he might get her before I do. I will not have him start taking my kids away. You got that?" I asked him as he nodded. "Anything for you sir. And anything for Emily too." He said as I then shot him a glare. Ok so I got jealous. I couldn't help it. "Sorry sir. She just reminds me of my sister Natasha is all. Before she moved away." He told me. That was actually how I met him. He saw my box in a trash can while crying that she left to go to another country for college. It was easy to manipulate him after that. I pushed the thoughts out as I looked at him. "It's fine. No more mentioning her in case we are being watched. Understand?" I told him as he furiously nodded his head yes at me. "Good. Now go do what I asked." I told him in a soft but stern voice as he scurried out to do everything I had asked him. ~Why is Toymaker interested in her. I hope he doesn't want to turn her into a doll or anything like that.~ I thought as I then decided to go check on Emily and that doll.

I teleported into her room and looked at her sleeping form. The sun was rising and she just looked so angelic. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. She was my weakness. Her and Sally. Maybe when I get her better I can see if I can turn her into a proxy or a pasta in general. I shook my head of the thought for now as I went to the little doll me and took it from Emily to examine it. So far it didn't look like it was rigged. I would need to open it. Before I could I heard a yawn as I looked down and saw Emily slowly open her eyes to look at me. "Good morning Jack." She said quietly and sleepily before she saw me holding the doll. "What are you doing?" She asked me. ~Aw Butterfingers. I can't let her know and be worried.~ I thought as I handed the doll back to her. "I found it on the ground and went to put it next to you before you woke up." I lied to her. She smiled and thanked me. We both heard a gentle knock on the door as I teleported and hid in her closet. I saw her dad come in and talk to her. He was always nice to her. He obviously cared for her and I felt….Jealous? I'm not sure why. Parents should be nice to there children. I saw him give her a pill and a glass of water and she took it. I listened closely to there conversation. "We have an appointment with the doctor today. We're going to see if your getting any better or not." He said as she just looked at him with a sad look. "It's ok if I'm not daddy. I understand whats happening. I know that no matter what I'm going to end up in a wonderful place with a friend." She told him smiling as she hugged the doll JJ. ~Is she talking about me? She must be. She really does want me as a friend. Even if I do end up killing her.~ I thought in shock as I saw her father suddenly hug her. He looked like he was trying not to cry as he finally pulled away from her.

"How about after the visit we go ahead and get some pancakes?" He asked. "With chocolate chips and whipped cream?" She piped up all excited. "Of course Kiddo." He smiled. "Can I bring home extra? For later?" She asked as he nodded. "Anything you want kiddo." He said as he rubbed her head and left the room. Chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream sounded so good I could tell I was drooling. She opened the closet door, smiled at me, grabbed a light blue dress and my hand and walked us out of the closet before she closed the door. "I figured you were hiding there." She giggled as she looked at me with a bright smile. "And don't worry. The extra pancakes I'm bringing home are for you." She suddenly piped in as I wiped the drool from my mouth and bounced around while laughing in pure excitement over this as she laughed as well. "I'll let you get dressed lollipop and then I'll be here when you return." I told her as she nodded her head and I teleported away. Once I knew she was gone I went back to her room and saw JJ on the bed as I examined it again. It seemed alright but with Toymaker you never know. Once I was convinced it was ok I noticed she didn't have a lot of toys in her room. I wonder why. I'll ask her when she got home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I was sitting in the room with daddy as we waited to see how I was doing. In reality I had 2 days left but maybe I could fight through this. For Jack. Long enough anyway. My stomach was growling lightly as then the doctor came back inside with a clip board. "Well? Is she getting stronger? Will she be able to get a new heart?" Daddy asked. "Well the good news is she _is_ getting better. Not a lot but her heart is trying to last. She's still going to need the medicine and will still go into shocks like the last two times but she's doing much better than before. In fact, whatever she's doing, it's helping her." The doctor told daddy as he then looked at me. "Tell me Emily. What has changed thats making you feel better?" The doctor asked me as I smiled. "Well I made a new friend. His name's Jack! We have been playing for the last 3 days and he's made me really happy." I told them as daddy looked at me funny. "Well I'm glad your friend is helping. Do you mind if I talk to your father outside really fast?" He asked as I shook my head no. "May I get dressed though?" I asked politely as he nodded his head and lead daddy outside my door. I got dressed and once I finished daddy took my hand and we left to get pancakes. We were almost to IHOP when I asked daddy what was wrong. He explained to me that if I stay happy like this and don't get to stressed or excited then I'll live a few weeks longer. But then he also told me that they won't be able to find a heart small enough for me unless a child my age with the same blood type dies. Even then I might not due to others who need hearts as well. "It's ok daddy. I understand. Other people before me need a heart more than I do. I'm om with that daddy." I said to him with a weak smile. "Your my brave little girl. You know that right kiddo?" He asked me as I nodded.

We soon got our pancakes and I brought some home for Jack just like I told him. I quickly went to my room and saw Jack on my bed looking bored before he looked up and saw me. "Lollipop! Your back!" He practically shouted with a laugh to follow as I closed the door just before he picked me up in a hug. I laughed and hugged him back. He put my down and I handed him his pancakes. "I even got them to put extra chocolate chips and whip cream on it." I told him as he opened it up and saw the pancakes. "Oh Sweets! This looks great!" He told me as his eyes sparkled and started drooling. I giggled as I asked if he'd like to watch a movie while he ate. He just nodded his head as I pulled the TV out and put in 'Scary Godmother' and sat down next to Jack. "I've never seen this before." He said through a mouth full of pancakes. Once the movie was over he admitted to liking it a lot. "There's a sequel you know. It's called 'Scary Godmother: Jimmy's Revenge!'" I told him as he looked at me. "LETS WATCH IT!" He shouted and then laughed as I laughed with him and put the DVD in. "I like that Harry fellow. He loves candy like I do!" Jack said as I laughed. "I somehow knew you would." I told him as I curled up next to him. He made a bowl of candy appear and he wrapped an arm around me to pull me closer as we ate candy and enjoyed the movie. I liked Jack. A lot. I care for him so much. I know he will kill me eventually or I'd die on my own but I still cared for him so much. I feel like he could be like my Father….no...not like that. Maybe like a brother? I love Jack and maybe he _could_ be a brother to me…...Maybe. After the movie was over I went to my board games when Jack asked me why I didn't have a lot of toys. I just turned to him and gave him a weak smile. "Because I'm too sick to have them all. I gave most of my toys away to children in the hospital who needed them more than I did." I told him as he then looked at me with kind gentle eyes and a smile to match it. "Your the sweetest lollipop I've ever known." He told me as I smiled brightly at him.

He then decided that we should go to the carnival together and that he could have a show put on for me. I smiled and agreed as I quickly crawled into bed and fell asleep. Before I knew it I was at the carnival and Jack took my hand and led me into the big top where the show was going to start. He sat me down in a special decorated chair away from the other kids as he disappeared. Once I sat down the light went out. Then a light went on in the middle of the stage and Jack appeared in the center. "Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to the Laughing Carnival! I'm your ring master, Laughing Jack, And may I present: The Acrobats!" He said in a Mic and laughed as there were four kids suddenly in the air doing some tricks. I gasped but enjoyed the act. There were a few things that went on. One was a fire act followed by three kids doing a juggling act. I was enjoying this when someone put some cotton candy in front of me. I looked and saw it was the kid from the bottle game. He smiled at me and I smiled back and shook my head no. I then saw some other treats and pointed at the popcorn as he smiled and handed me the small box before he went back to the other children. I smiled as I continued to watch the show and ate some popcorn. Then Jack appeared on the stage with a wicked smile on his face. I had a feeling he was up to something. "Alrighty kids. Next I need a volunteer!" He said with a large smile on his face. He was definitely up to something. A bunch of kids raised there hands and was shouting 'ME!' over and over but Jack ignored them. He looked at me with a wide smile and thats when I _KNEW_ he was up to something. Before I could react to his smile the spot light shined on me as he continued. "You. How about you lollipop?" I wanted to shake my head no but then he stretched his arm out really far for me and held his hand out in front of me. I didn't want to upset him so I took his hand. He quickly shrunk his arm, pulling me with it, and held me close with a bright smile. "Let's see what I have in store for this lovely lollipop." He said as I gently blushed at the 'Lovely' part. I wasn't sure why but I didn't get long to think about it before I was strapped to a circular wooden object with other objects around me. Jack looked at me and whispered "Don't be scared lollipop. He's perfectly trained for this. I promise you won't get hurt as long as you don't move." and I nodded in response. He smiled wider as he then turned around and laughed a bit. "And now, may I present, the Knife Thrower!" He said into the Mic and then laughed again as he disappeared and then reappeared behind a boy, about 9 with blond hair and brown eyes, who was in the spot light and holding sharp throwing knives in both of his hands. I saw Jack bend down and whisper into the kids ear. I guess it was something bad because he went wide eyed and fearful as he nodded. Jack then smiled and stood up straight as he then continued. "Alrighty then! Tell him what to hit and lets see!" He said as he then disappeared. The boy smiled at me as he then pointed to a girl. "Blue teddy bear!" She shouted as the boy nodded and threw the knife at the blue teddy bear right by my left hand. I squeaked a bit from the sudden 'Thunk' near my body as the shout outs continued. "Ace of spades!" Another girl shouted as the knife sunk into the card right next to the left side of my face. I didn't squeak that time but I did flinch a bit. As the shout outs continued I flinched less and less. Now there only 2 objects left but what happened next surprised me. "Her heart!" I heard an adult like feminine voice shout as a random knife was thrown from behind the boy and headed straight for me, more specifically my heart, as I screamed. I closed my eyes out of fear and waited for the impact but didn't feel a thing. I opened my eyes and saw Jack's left arm shielded me from the knife and sunk into his arm instead of me. I gasped as black blood spilled down his arm, staining his sleeve, and got a closer look at the knife. It looked like a throwing knife except this one was different than the boys. The boys was silverish gray in color while this one was pink and aquamarine with glitter on it. Someone else threw this and Jack seemed to know this too. "Alright! Who threw that!" He said in an angry tone as I shrunk a bit. I didn't like it when Jack got mad. He was scary when he got mad. We heard laughing as I saw Magenta colored eyes glowing in the dark before they disappeared and in a whirl of aquamarine and pink glitter and the laughter faded until it completely disappeared into silence. I heard Jack growl as he spoke. "She's mine Candy Cane!" I tilted my head in confusion. Candy Cane? Who was that? Jack immediately unhooked me and had me wake up.

I did so just as I felt my heart beat rapidly. I had to try and calm down or else I'd go into cardiac arrest, as the doctor said, again. After breathing calmly and rocking gently back and forth I managed to calm down a bit. Just as I calmed down mommy came in with oatmeal and medicine and saw my now mild panic attack. She immediately came up to me and practically shoved the pills down my throat and shoved the oatmeal in my arms. "Here! Eat this. It'll help." She said and left without even a second glance. I wasn't sure why she was mad at me but I decided to eat the oatmeal. I was about to eat the oatmeal when I heard a smooth, gentle, kind voice from a gentleman speak to me. "I wouldn't eat that if I were you." I looked around and, at first saw nothing but then, spotted a blue door that was starting to open. I looked at it confused as it opened all the way and a man in a weird outfit with a top hat, it kind of reminded me of a mad hatter outfit, with red hair, palish skin, and hypnotizing gold eyes. I stared at him as he crawled all the way out of the door and, after he stood up, walked over towards me until he was next to me. I should be scared but his smile made me smile and feel comfort around him. Not like with Jack but comfort. He sat down on my bed next to me and took the bowl away from me. "I'm sorry to tell you Emily but mommy poisoned it. She's been poisoning your oatmeal for a few years now. Thats why your heart is weak." He said as he gave it to a toy snake, that randomly slithered up and ate my oatmeal up, before putting the bowl on my nightstand. "Poisoning me?" I questioned as he nodded. "You see, I've been watching you every now and then because of your old friend Angelica. I've grown fond of you and noticed how sick you were. It's because of me that your friends with Jack. I know Laughing Jack. We're best friends and I decided that LJ would be a wonderful friend for you. Thats why you got the box. I doubt he would kill you. He loves you greatly." He explained in a soft voice while smiling gently at me. I didn't know how to react to this.

~Mommy's poisoning me? Why?~ I thought as he then snapped his fingers. "Ah yes. I almost forgot. Here you go! All fixed up for you!" He said in a chipper voice as he suddenly pulled out Dream Weaver, all fixed up, and handed him to me, which I gladly took from him and hugged it close to me. "Dream Weaver! Your fixed!" I said as I looked up at him. "Did Jack-" I began to ask when he shook his head no and cut me off. "No. He didn't. I fixed him for you. Laughing Jack can't sew, but I can, so I 'borrowed' it from him to fix up for you." He told me as I smiled at him. "Thank you. Uhm. I'm sorry but I never asked your name." I told him as he tipped his hat and replied "Jason. Jason the Toymaker. And it is of no problem. I should have been a gentleman and introduced myself first. Now tell me, my sweet Emily, would you like some new toys?" At first I beamed but then I thought about it and shook my head no. "No thank you Mr Toymaker. I'd rather another child have one more than myself." I told him politely as he went from shock to a soft smile. "Please. Call me Jason, I insist. After all, we are friends. If you do not want new toys then please accept this gift of friendship." He told me as he then took his hat off and pulled out a nutcracker. I gasped at the vintage wooden nutcracker. It was beautiful. I wanted to decline but, figuring that I would try, pushed it into my hand and held both the nutcracker and my hand in his hands. "I insist. You see there is danger near by. With this nutcracker by you he can help protect you and let me know when your in danger. I wish to be a loyal friend to you. Just as LJ does, I too, like you a lot. I'm willing to keep you safe. I'll never hurt you." He told me as I smiled and nodded. "Thank you." I gently whispered as he pulled his hands away and got up. "I must be going now. But don't worry. We will see each other again soon." He said as he walked to the door. As he started to get in he stopped and turned to me. "Oh! Before I forget. Please don't tell Laughing Jack that I was here. I'm not ready to tell him this yet." He told me as I nodded in reply. He smiled brightly as he then went through the door. When the door closed it quickly vanished. How was I going to explain this to Jack. Between what Jason said about the many dangers and mommy poisoning me were all I could think about at this moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* Jack's POV*

I was pissed. I mean _really_ pissed. I was having fun with my lollipop and that bitch Candy Cane ruined it. Why was she here anyways? Candy Cane usually went after the boys while her brother, Candy Pop, went after girls. Wait? If she was here then so was he. Aw Butterfingers. Now I need to keep an eye on her a lot more then before. I had my kids search everywhere but there was no sign of those cannibalistic jester twins anywhere. People were entering my home without my permission. I hated that. I was in my personal tent when I saw movement. I looked and saw the knife thrower, Cody, enter. "What is it?" I asked him in an irritated tone. "Splendor man is here sir." He said as I brightened up a bit. "Send him in. Thank you Cody." I thanked him as he left and no sooner did he leave did Splendor walk in. "Well?" I asked him as he smiled. "Good news is I found his location, well, the town he is killing in now. The only thing is I have no idea of his location but I figure you could find him when he sleeps." He said as I smiled and laughed a bit. "What's with your kids? They got in trouble?" He asked as I frowned. "Candy Cane nearly killed my lollipop. I'm sure Candy Pop is near by." I scowled as Splendors' smile faded into a frown. "Oh no. She's not hurt is she?" He asked as I shook my head no. "I don't want her dead. I love my lollipop. I just wish I could keep her like this. Young, cute, innocent, kind, and my special lollipop." I told him as he stared at me in shock. Creepy pasta's weren't allowed to keep humans alive. "Maybe...No. Never mind." Splendor started but stopped himself. I was curious now. "Maybe what?" I asked him as I tilted my head. "Maybe, if I talk to Slender, you could have her as a proxy? Or an assistant? It would keep her alive but…." He trailed off. I knew what he meant. I'd have to use Slender to go to Zalgo. I hated him. He might hurt my lollipop more so. It's either that or see if Slender's 'Special Stuff' would work for me to use. I nodded my head at Splendor. "I'll talk to him once I see how badly sick my lollipop is." I told him as he smiled. "If that's what you want to do then alrighty. Here's the map to find EJ." He told me as he handed me a map. I smiled widely at him as we said goodbye and he teleported away. I opened the map and found out he wasn't to far from Lollipop's area. Only two towns over. I smiled as I decided to look at the circled places. They were abandoned places that EJ would hide out in. I'll look for him in the morning. He might be out hunting. ~I'll check on my lollipop.~ I thought as I then teleported to her room to check on her.

I didn't see her but I found a wooden Nutcracker next to her JJ. ~I've never seen this one before.~ I thought as I went over to it and went to examine it when I heard the door open. "Jack!" I heard my lollipop's voice as I turned to look at her. She looked pale. "Lollipop? What's wrong?" I asked as I scooped her into my arms and looked at her in a caring way. "I'm ok. I had to calm myself down before I had another attack. I feel fine though." She said as I looked at her. She didn't look fine. I just held her in my arms as I then suggested a movie. She nodded and had me put in 'Corpse Bride' and we began to watch it. I got her to eat a little bit of candy. She said her tummy hurt and I held her close. I didn't know what to do. I never had to deal with sick kids before. I remembered that some parents would feel their kids' heads to see if they were warm. I felt my lollipop's forehead and she felt cold. I them wrapped her in her comforter and still held her comfortingly. The movie ended and she looked a bit better but was nodding off.

I heard footsteps coming so I put her in her bed and kissed her forehead as I teleported away into her closet. Just as I did I saw her father enter. I didn't hear much but I watched him leave and then enter with some medicine and something else that made the water fizz as she took it. He smiled at her and tucked her in properly as he kissed her cheek and told her he loved her and left her to sleep. I teleported back into the room and stayed with her half of the night as she tossed and turned. I pet her head and stroked her cheek gently as she calmed down and sighed with a small smile on her face. I heard talking as I decided to see what her parents were saying this time "She almost had an attack and you didn't help?" I heard her father nearly yell at his wife. "There would've been nothing I could've done anyways." She scolded him as he started to loose his patience. "You could've helped her by holding her. You've changed. Ever since she was two you seemed to stop caring." He said as she just shook her head. "You know I never wanted kids. The only reason why I had her was because I didn't know until too late. I would've given her up but you refused. You insisted we keep her. She is a lot of work Arnold. I love you and I don't want us to be apart but I don't want her. I never did. She makes you happy though." She confessed. I was shocked. ~How can she not care? Lollipop is the sweetest ever.~ I thought. "You don't want her? She loves you! Doing this for me? You act like it's a chore or a forced charity." He said as she continued. "She is basically. Especially now that she's sick. The bills are piling up Arnold. We won't be able to pay them back. We're in debt. It's all because of her. I can't have nice things or proper friends because of her. She's most likely going to die soon anyways. Doctor is giving her a week the longest. She won't survive for her birthday Arnold. She's as good as-" She was cut off by her husband. "I don't care. I'm willing to pull double shifts but if you don't care then maybe you should make yourself useful and work more instead of spending money on stupid shit for yourself. Everything Emily has is because I've worked extra sifts and saved up just to give her the things every child deserves. I'm going to do everything in my power to keep her alive and make sure she has the best birthday ever. If you won't help then fine." He said as he grabbed a blanket and pillow off the bed and headed towards the door. "Arnold? Where are you going?" She asked as he stopped and looked at her. "To sleep on the couch. I'm not spending one more night in this bed with you. Not if you keep treating her like this. I'm going to file for divorce. I'm getting custody of her and will take this house away as well. Hell I'll sell it and move into an apartment just to get her away from you and to help her and pay the bills. You can have the life you want then." He scolded. "But Arnold! I love you!" She said but he shook his head. "The only you can love me and earn my love is if you actually love Emily. I can see that you don't and never will." He said as I teleported back into her room.

I looked at my sleeping lollipop as I went into thought. ~DIEING?! How? How is she dieing? Does she know? NO! No! I won't believe it! I need to find EJ! Fast! If she really _is_ dieing then I need to help her! I won't loose her! I-I love her! I love my lollipop! She's mine! She's my-~ I stopped as I really looked at her. "Sister." I whispered as I stared at her. She was like a little sister to me. That explains a lot. She's my innocent half. My little sister. No one will have her. Only me. I'll kill anyone that hurts her. Fudge I already did. I teleported away back to my tent and decided to wait till the sun was rising and then look for EJ! She needs help! He'd help her. I'll make him. I don't care the risks. I laid down in my hammock and decided to sleep for an hour or two.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

*Emily's POV*

I woke up and felt sick. I ran to the bathroom and started throwing up.

"You okay kiddo?" I heard daddy ask me as he held my hair back. After I was done he helped clean me up.

"What's wrong now?" I heard mommy ask.

"I don't feel good." I mumbled as she sighed.

"It's okay kiddo. I can stay home if you want." Daddy asked me. I shook my head no. I knew daddy needed to work.

"I'll be okay." I told him as he smiled and ruffled my hair.

"That's my brave little girl. We got a babysitter for you." Daddy said as I frowned. I didn't want a new babysitter.

"We do?" Mommy asked.

"Yes. We do. My sister is going to watch her for a while." Daddy told her as I brightened up.

"Auntie May's coming?" I said with a bright smile on my face and cheer in my voice.

"Yes she is. She wanted to see you today before she went on her trip so she'll watch you today." He said as I smiled.

"Yay! I'll get ready!" I cheered as I hopped off the bathroom counter and ran into my room. I faintly heard mommy and daddy fighting but I ignored it as I ran to my closet and pulled out a white sleeveless dress that stopped at my knees and poofed out a little. A cupcake dress I think they call it. It had lollipop's on it and a blue and white stripped ribbon that wrapped around my waist. It even had a big blue bow on the back. I grabbed my white sweater for in case I went outside. When I was done I walked out of my closet and saw Jason the Toymaker in my room.

"How you feeling today?" He asked me as I smiled and hugged him.

"I'm doing okay." I told him as he patted the top of my head.

"Do you mind if I do your hair?" He asked me as I looked at him.

"I don't mind." I said with a smile as he gestured me to my vanity where I sat. He started gently brushing my hair as I looked at his smiling face through the mirror. He had gentle gold eyes that showed kindness. I liked his eyes. I liked Laughing Jack's silver eyes as well.

"Is your mommy treating you any better?" He suddenly asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm not sure. She hasn't said or done much to make me notice. I mostly pay attention to daddy's attention." I said as I saw him pull out a white bow clip I had in my drawer.

"Almost done." He said as I smiled at him.

"How long have you known Jack for?" I asked him as he stopped for a moment before continuing.

"About 103 years. Yes that sounds about right." He told me. My mouth hung open. I couldn't believe it.

"I didn't know-" I started to say.

"He's over 200 years old. I'm older than him actually. He's not a bad friend. He just doesn't trust me much and I don't blame him for thinking that. That's how he is really." He said as I looked at him through the mirror's reflection. For a second I thought his eyes changed to a glowing green but when I blinked they were gold. Maybe I'm seeing things.

"I'm all done." He told me as I looked in the mirror. He pulled half of my hair back and used my white bow clip to hold it back. The part pulled back was also braided. The rest was down and normal.

"Wow. I like it." I said as I turned and smiled at him.

"Your really good." I told him as he smiled at me.

"But of course. I make toys for a living. Including dolls. Their hair _must_ look perfect." He told me as I giggled lightly at that.

"Yes I suppose so." I said as he patted my head.

"Your aunt is here. I'll let you go say hello and play with her." He told me as he started heading to the blue door.

"Can we play soon?" I asked him.

"Of course Emily. Just not right now." He told me as I nodded.

"Okay. I understand." I said as we waved goodbye to each other. He closed the door and it suddenly disappeared when I blinked. I smiled and ran downstairs to greet Auntie May.

*LJ's POV*

I woke up from my nap and decided to look for EJ. I concentrated on the locations of the warehouses and used my powers to try and locate any living person in them. When I found one I forced myself into their head. I had slowly turned a dream filled with blood and body parts into my carnival.

"What do you want LJ?" I heard EJ sigh out. I smiled and looked at where he was.

"I need to see you. Now!" I said as he sighed again.

"I just fell asleep." He told me as I glared at him with a scowl on my face.

"It's important!" I said as I grabbed him and forced him out of his dream and instantly teleported to his location.

"I fucking hate when you do that!" I heard EJ say as he groaned. I pulled out Emily's pills and epinephrine and glared at him.

"I need to know about these. I need to know how sick this girl is before I kill her." I said in an aggravated tone as EJ sighed and stood up to examine the medicine.

"Where did you say you got these?" EJ asked.

"Just tell me about them. I know the girl has a weak heart. How bad?" I asked him as I was getting angry now.

"Fine." He gruffed out as he looked at the medicine closely. I paced around in annoyance. This was taking so long.

"Do you know how long she's been taking these?" He suddenly asked me.

"I don't know. Maybe a week?" I asked as EJ sighed.

"LJ-" He started but I cut him off.

"She hasn't told me a thing. All I know is that she might be dieing. DIEING! I need to know." I said as he looked over at me.

"You wouldn't be getting attached would you?" He asked me as I scowled at him again.

"So what?" I said as he shook his head.

"Judging by these meds then she is severely ill. Perhaps she is dieing. I won't know until I actually examine her. But what's the point in that? If your going to kill her then it won't really matter now will it?" He asked me as I sighed.

"If I brought her down to you then _can_ you examine her? Check her heart?" I asked him.

"You must be crazy. LJ we do not keep humans alive. Even so if Slenderman ever found out then we would _both_ be punished." He told me.

"If he ever finds out then I'll tell him I forced you. I can handle him." I said to him.

"But can this girl you talk about?" He asked me as I stopped. He was right. Emily couldn't fight off Slenderman. I sighed and looked at him.

"Please? I just need to know if she has a chance or not." I asked in an almost desperate way.

"If you can bring her here within the next week then I will. If not then I won't be able to help much." He told me as I went over and grabbed her medicine back.

"I'll try." I said as he nodded.

"I hope you know what you're getting into." He told me as I waved him off.

"Whatever." I said as I teleported back to my carnival. I sighed and looked at the medicine.

~If she is dieing then how can I help?~ I thought as I felt sadness swell up inside me. It hurt. A lot. I hadn't felt this since the 13 years I was locked away and forgotten by Isaac.

~She's nothing like him though. She's nothing like those other kids. She knows what I am and what I can do and she accepts it. Is it because she's dieing? Maybe. Maybe it's because she really _is_ an angel.~ I thought as I teleported into her closet to see if she was there. She wasn't. I went into the bathroom and put her meds away. That's when I heard giggling from downstairs. I was curious so I decided to take a peak. I listened to the giggles and soon found out it came from the kitchen. I peeked in and saw a middle aged woman with black hair, just like her and her father, and brown eyes. The two of them looked like they were baking while giggling.

"And from that day on, your father never tried to skate down the steps." The woman said while Emily went from giggling to laughing.

"That's funny Auntie May! Can you tell me another funny story about daddy from when you two were younger?" She asked her aunt with a big smile.

"Another time. Let's get these in the oven and clean up alright?" She asked as Emily nodded.

"Okay!" Emily replied and helped her out. Once Emily took the apron off I saw her outfit. I smiled and couldn't help but think my little lollipop looked extra adorable.

"Auntie Mary may I please be excused? I need to take my medicine." She said kindly to her aunt.

"Of course. I'll let you know when the cookies are done. You go ahead and watch a movie." She said as Emily smiled.

"Thank you." She said as she then started to leave the kitchen. I quickly teleported to her room and waited for her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

*Emily's POV*

After I took my meds I ran into my room and saw Jack standing there waiting for me with a huge smile on his face.

"Jack!" I shouted as I ran and hugged him.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked me as I looked at him with a bright smile.

"I'm feeling better. I'm glad you came." I told him.

"So your aunt is here?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Auntie May is daddy's older sister. She's going on vacation and asked to watch me today. Daddy needed to work. I don't want him missing more work because of me." I said as he patted my head.

"As long as your aunt is nice to you." He said as I hugged him tighter.

"Can we play? I miss playing with you." I asked and told him as he laughed and smiled at me.

"Of course lollipop! How about we play candy-land again?" He asked me as I smiled at him.

"Sure!" I perked up as I ran to my closet and grabbed the game. We then set it up and began playing.

"That reminds me. Where did you get that nutcracker? And when did you get your bear back?" He asked me suddenly. I tensed up. I didn't like lying but I promised not to tell.

"Well. I promised not to tell. Please don't get mad." I said as he looked at me.

"I met another friend named Jason. Jason the Toymaker. He said you two are friends. I don't like lying but I hate to break promises. Please don't be mad. He told me he gave me your box so I wouldn't be alone. He said he would watch me sometimes because of my old friend Angelica. He also warned me of the dangers yet to come. I'm not sure what that means though." I told him as he then looked at me with a straight face. Is he mad at me?

"Please don't be mad." I whispered as he then slowly smiled.

"What else has Jason said?" He asked me in a creepy way. He didn't seem mad.

"He said to use the nutcracker to help me when your not here and that you two are friends. He says your mad at him and he said he doesn't blame you. He also told me you two have known each other for 100 years. He said he was older than you and you were over 200 years old. I had no idea you were around for that long. You must've seen a lot." I said to him as he suddenly ruffled my hair.

"Did he say what kind of dangers?" He asked me. I shook my head no.

"That's all right. Was he here today?" He asked me as I nodded yes.

"He came over to check on me. He also did my hair." I said with a smile as I mentioned my hair. He looked at my hair and just smiled.

"That's nice. I have another question for you." He said as I took my turn in the game.

"Okay." I said as Jack took his turn.

"How would you like to see a friend of mine?" He asked me.

"What kind of friend?" I asked him out of curiosity.

"Well. You could say he's a doctor of sorts. He looks at organs in the body." He told me.

"Is he a killer like you?" I suddenly asked him. He started laughing hysterically.

"Yeah. He is. He eats the organs for food. Don't worry. He won't hurt you. Not while I'm there. I just want him to look at your heart. I want to help you get better." He told me as I frowned and looked down.

"Jack." I whispered in sadness.

"Are you really dieing?" He asked me in a low voice. I nodded my head yes.

"I didn't have long to live. The doctor said something my life has helped me. When I mentioned my friend Jack, you without the laughing part, it seemed like that was it. I think they think your imaginary though. Also Jason told me mommy's poisoning my oatmeal and has for a while. I don't know why though." I said as I looked up to see Jack frowning and twitching lightly.

"Jack?" I asked him.

"How can a mother do that? How can she poison a sweet girl like you? It's unnatural!" He suddenly yelled making me jump back a bit. I could feel tears welling up as he stopped and looked at me.

"I'm sorry lollipop. I didn't mean to yell." He said as he reached over, grabbed me, and pulled me in for a hug.

"I don't like it when your mad." I said as I sniffled a bit.

"I'm sorry. I'll try not to yell around you anymore. I wasn't yelling at you. It's just hard to believe that your mommy hates you. Even I don't understand it. At least your daddy loves you. And you know what?" He asked me as I looked at him.

"I do too. Your my little lollipop. That'll never change. I'll make sure you have a nice birthday. I'll make sure to help you. You're my little sister in a way." He said as he held me closer.

"Can I call you Big Brother then?" I asked him. He started laughing.

"Of course you can." He told me with a toothy grin as I smiled back at him.

"Okay!" I said as we finished our game.

"Emily! Cookies are ready!" I heard Auntie May call.

"I'll be right there!" I yelled back.

"I'll be back up later Big Brother. I'll bring you a cookie we made." I told him as he smiled.

"I'm sure whatever kind of cookie you made would be sweet." He said as I giggled. He let me leave the room and I ran down the stairs to see Auntie May. We ate cookies and played a bit before mommy and daddy came home. I hugged Auntie May and wished her luck on her trip. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a small plate of cookies I saved for Jack before running up the stairs to find him looking around my room.

"Big Brother?" I questioned as he looked at me and smiled.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing lollipop. I thought I heard something was all." He told me as I smiled at him.

"I saved you a plate." I told him as I gave them the cookies.

"Oh! They look yummy. What kind?" He asked me as he ate one.

"Double chocolate chip peanut butter cookies." I told him as his smile grew wider.

"Mm. So~ good!~" He said in a long musical way as he ate the rest up.

"I'm glad you like them!" I said as he then swooped me up in a hug.

"Like them? I love them!" He told me as I giggled.

"Big Brother? Do you still want me to see your friend?" I asked him. He looked down at me and nodded his head.

"Big Brother. I need to tell you something." I told him as he looked at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"I need a new heart. I can't get one small enough for me though. And even so there is a wait list and it's a long wait." I told him as he looked at me.

"If it's a new heart then we can get you one." He told me as I shook my head no.

"The heart needs to be a child's heart. My size and blood type. I couldn't. I don't want you or your friend to kill a child for me. I couldn't ask that. Plus they need my same blood type and something about iron. Either way it might not help." I said as he looked at me. Then we heard a knock.

"Emily?" I heard daddy ask. He then started to open the door. Faster than I could blink Big Brother put me down and teleported away just as the door opened up completely.

"Hey kiddo. You feel better?" He asked me as I nodded my head.

"Mommy made oatmeal for you." He said as he put it down.

"Daddy? Is mommy poisoning me?" I suddenly asked him.

"What? Why would you ask that?" He asked me. I couldn't tell him about Jason.

"My other friend thinks mommy is poisoning me with the oatmeal." I said as he looked at me funny.

"Who's your friend? Jack?" He asked me.

"No. My other friend Jason. I don't know though." I said as daddy looked at me.

"I don't think mommy would do that." He said as he ruffled my hair.

"If your not hungry then just don't eat it alright? I'll be back in a little while." He said as I nodded. Once he left Big brother walked out of my closet.

"He thinks you two aren't real." I said as Big brother suddenly picked up the bowl.

"I can have my friend look at him and see. I'll be back in a while." He said as I nodded my head. He left and I decided to get ready for bed. Once I was dressed I went back into my room just as daddy came in.

"You ready for bed kiddo?" He asked as I nodded my head. He tucked me into bed and read me a story. I looked over and saw mommy looking at me from the doorway.

"Mommy?" I asked as daddy stopped and looked at her.

"Arnold. You got a call from work. They need you as soon as possible." She said as daddy sighed.

"Listen kiddo. Daddy has to leave for a little while. I'll be back later tonight or in the morning though." He told me as I looked at him with sad eyes.

"Alright daddy." I said as I hugged him.

"I love you." I told him as he smiled and hugged me.

"I love you too." He told me as then let go of me and tucked me in. He went to mommy and they both shut my door. I soon fell asleep.

* LJ's POV*

I teleported to EJ's and was now behind him.

"EJ." I said as he jumped and dropped a kidney he was eating.

"Damn it LJ! I told you not to do that!" He yelled at me as I dropped the oatmeal in front of him and pointed to it.

"Test this. Jason told Emily that it's poisoned and I want to know if it's true or not." I told him as he picked up the kidney and stared at me.

"What? LJ you want me to what? For a little girl? Your crazy." He stated as he then saw the look on my face. He sighed and agreed. As he was testing it he started talking.

"You must care for this girl to do this. Is she a lover?" he asked me. Now I was confused.

"Lover? I don't know what that is or means. She's like Sally to me. She's like a little sister to me. To be honest I don't think I could kill her. Even if she's fine with it." I told him with a sigh.

"Wait? She's _okay_ with you going to kill her?" He asked

"Yeah. It's a long story. Short end her babysitter's boyfriend tried to rape her and I killed him and the sitter. She was scared and asked if I would kill her. When I told her yes she said that's fine." I explained.

"She's brave. Either that or crazy." He said the last part under his breath.

"She's not crazy! She's an angel!" I said as I lost my temper a bit.

"Calm down. I meant nothing bad but." He said as his beaker went from white to a weird blue color.

"What?" I asked him.

"Jason's right. The oatmeal _is_ poisoned. With cleaning liquids. If she's been eating this for a long enough time then that could be why her heart turned weak. It's killing her slowly." He told me.

"So if she stops eating it she'll get better?" I asked him.

"Not all the way. She'll live a little longer but not by much. She'll still die." He told me. He looked at me as I suddenly held my hand over my heart and frowned.

"LJ?" He asked me.

"I don't want her to die." I whispered.

"You are a fool. Slenderman's going to find out. When he does." He started.

"I already did." We both froze and looked over to see the tall man himself.

"You've gone soft Laughing Jack." He said as I shuddered.

"Leave Emily alone. EJ was helping me. I made him." I yelled at him as he chuckled.

"You need to kill her." He told me.

"No! Isn't there another way?" I yelled at him.

"It won't matter. I believe Other Mother is near her. If she is then you can not save her." He told me as I went wide eyed.

"Emily." I whispered as I teleported away fast before Slenderman's tentacles could get me. I'll deal with him and EJ late

*Emily's POV*

I was having a nice sleep but then I awoke to mommy's voice.

"Emily! Emily!" I heard as my eyes fluttered open. I looked around and looked around my dark room.

"Emily." I heard again. I got up out of bed and went to my door. I opened it and looked outside my room to see no one was there.

"Emily! Come down stairs! I need to talk to you!" I heard mommy say.

~Why does she want me down stairs?~ I thought as I walked out my room and headed to the stairs.

"Emily! Emily mommy wants to see you! Emily! Come down stairs!" I heard mommy say as I went past mommy's and daddy's room and got closer to the stairs when I felt hands grab me and pull me in my now open parent's room before it was closed and a hand was over my mouth and me being held in the corner of the room.

 **Haha! My 1st cliffhanger! Now you must suffer! who pulled her into the room? Why did her mother want to see her downstairs? Find out next time loyal readers!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

*Emily's POV*

I looked over and saw mommy was holding me.

"Emily. Come down here. Mommy wants to talk to you." I heard mommy's voice.

"I hear her too. I don't know who that is but Arnold would kill me if anything happened to you." I heard mommy say.

~How can mommy be here and someone who sounds like mommy down stairs.~ I thought.

"If we stay quiet then she'll go away." I heard mommy whisper. I was whimpering a little bit. I was scared now. I had to be brave for daddy and mommy but I was scared.

~The nutcracker!~ I thought before we heard the voice speak again.

"Emily are you hiding from me? Well then! If you won't come down here then I'll go up to you!" She suddenly said. I went wide eyed. I was suddenly pushed under mommy's bed.

"Stay there and don't move!" She said as we heard the creaking of the steps. That's when she grabbed a lamp, unplugged it, and I saw the door open. At first nothing happened until she backed up. I saw a second pair of feet. Mommy backed up and the mystery woman followed her. Then mommy turned around to the bed.

"Emily no one's here." She told me. The second feet were right behind her.

"She's behind you mommy." I said as she turned around.

"Emily no one is-" She started to say as she turned but then she gasped. I then saw blood dripping down and then she screamed before she was flung out of the room. Soon her screams stopped.

"Emily! I know where you are now!" I heard the woman's voice as I heard the steps creak again. I got out from under the bed and ran to my room as fast and as quiet as I could. I shut the door and grabbed my nutcracker, JJ, and dream weaver before hearing the knob turn. I ran to my bed and hid under the covers while covering my eyes.

"Jason. Please help!" I whispered to the nutcracker.

"Emily." I heard the voice say as I felt the blankets get pulled off. Just as I was about to look.

"Emily! Don't look!" I heard Jason yell and then a woman's screech.

"Stay away from her!" I heard him yell when I suddenly heard a inhuman screech. It hurt my ears.

"Emily! Run!" I opened my eyes and saw Jason with glowing green eyes and a skeletal woman with pale skin, and black hair but she had no eyes and a weird mouth. She wore a white dress and a black sand like fog lightly spilled out from her eye sockets and mouth. She saw me and screeched again as she lunged at me. I screamed before she was grabbed by the toy snake and held back.

"Run Emily! Run!" I heard Jason scream as I got off my bed and ran out of my room. I ran down the stairs to try and find mommy. I saw daddy's car was here. Daddy. I ran into the living room but gasped. I saw blood everywhere.

"Mommy? Daddy?" I whispered and looked. I then saw mommy ripped apart on the floor.

"Mommy?" I whispered when I felt something wet hit my hand. I looked and saw blood. I then saw another drop land on my hand. I looked up and screamed. I saw daddy pinned to the ceiling with his throat slit.

"Daddy!" I screamed and dropped my toys. I backed up and started crying. I bumped into something and screamed. I went to run but was grabbed.

"Lollipop. It's me." I heard a familiar voice. I looked and saw Jack looking at me.

"Big brother?" I questioned as I then hugged him and cried.

"Mommy and daddy are dead." I cried as he calmed me. We then heard the screech again. I looked and saw her on the steps as she then jumped down the stairs and come to me. I screamed when Jack used his arm to hit her and make her go into the wall behind him.

"Emily!" We heard Jason as he appeared and saw Jack holding me.

"Jason!" Jack yelled but before anything the the woman jumped and started to hurt Jack.

"Big brother!" I yelled as he tried to get her off of him. I then grabbed the umbrella and went behind them and hit her as hard as I could.

"Leave my big brother alone!" I yelled at her. She then let go of Jack and grabbed my throat as my back hit the wall. I started to feel weak as she took a huge breath. Then Jason grabbed her and tossed her off me. I was gasping and held my heart.

"Bi- Bro-" I tried to say through my gasps but I couldn't form the words. I couldn't breathe. I kept seeing Jason fighting the strange woman away from me. I didn't see Jack anywhere. I soon saw the black mist as he then appeared and grabbed me. I saw my toys and meds in his arm.

"Get her out of here Jack." Jason yelled as soon the view disappeared. I was now in an office area.

"Hang on Lollipop." I heard him say as I soon felt the needle in my chest. I was soon able to breathe again as I took large, deep gasping breathes as tears rolled down my eyes.

"It's alright Lollipop. I'm here. I'm here. Don't cry." He told me as he comforted me.

"But-but-but! Mommy. A-and daddy!" I said as I cried and hugged him tightly.

"I know lollipop. I saw them. I'm sorry you had to see that." He told me as he held me close to them.

"Wha-? Who?" I tried to ask but burst into tears again.

"Calm down. I won't let her get you. Her name is Other Mother. She mimics the voices of mothers to lure kids to her. Actually I think you're the only child to survive her." He told me as I calmed down a little.

"I brought your toys over. And I have your medicine. When the coast is clear I'll grab your clothes." he told me as I looked at him.

"I can't go back?" I asked him.

"No. I'm sorry lollipop but you can't go back. Your parents are dead and if your aunt can't take you in then you'll go to an orphanage. You won't be happy at all. I want you happy." He told me when I noticed a blue door.

"Jason?" I asked when the door opened. Jack turned around and saw a beat up Jason climb out of the door and stare at us with his gold eyes. Jack turned hi head and saw how badly hurt he was.

"Jason-" Jack started but Jason put his hand up.

"I'm fine. Is she though?" Jason asked me as he saw my tear stained face.

"Yeah. I just gave her the emergency medication. She's better." He said as he held me closer to him.

"I'm glad. See? I told you the nutcracker would have me protect you." Jason said to me as I lightly smiled at him.

"Thank you." I whispered loud enough for him to hear. Jack looked at him with a glare though.

"What's your angle Jason? You don't befriend kids unless you intend to kill them." Jack suddenly said.

"As do you Jack. In fact you two would not be friends if it were not for me. I already knew she was dieing and I knew you two would make wonderful friends. It's not that I don't want her as a friend. I do. But I know you Jack. I know you are lonely after Isaac. That's why I made sure you two met." Jason said as Jack looked at him shocked.

"I knew she would be in trouble. I just didn't know when it would happen. I thought if you two were friends then you would save her. Good thing I gave her the nutcracker for protection. If not then Other Mother would've killed her." Jason added in.

"You knew? How?" Jack asked him.

"Her friend Angelica. She wasn't a good friend I might add. She told me that Emily wasn't feeling well. I even saw her once. I used a toy mouse to follow her to the hospital and when I heard she was sick I went and found your box. I placed it on the bed for her to see. As for the dangers I had seen Other Mother lurking near the house. I wasn't sure if and when she would attack though." Jason said as Jack grew mad.

"You saw Other Mother and did nothing?" He asked in a snippy tone.

"Slenderman didn't want anyone of us to get mixed up with her. No surprise really. She's vengeful when she's pissed off. Now we did it. She's going to be looking for her now." Jason said as I clung onto Jack tighter.

"What about Auntie May?" I asked them.

"I'm not sure." Jason said.

"No! She can't go back. If she does then she'll be killed." Jack said.

"I know this Jack. But if her aunt is worrying then we need to make it so she won't." Jason said as I tried not to cry again.

"Big brother. I-I'm scared." I confessed as I buried my head in his feathers on his shoulder and cried.

"I understand. Don't worry. She won't get you here." Jack comforted me.

"I'm not sure about that." Jason admitted.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked in a snippy tone.

"I've seen her in my workshop once or twice. The only place she hasn't really shown up at is Slender Mansion. And I don't think he's happy with you right now." Jason said as I heard Jack growl.

"Who is Slender?" I asked them.

"You don't need to worry about that right now." Jack told me.

"Jack." Jason said in a warning tone.

"Lollipop why don't you rest for a little while hm? I just need to talk to Jason and see what we can do about some clothes for you." Jack told me as I then yawned.

"I'm scared though." I said in a sleepy tone.

"It's okay. I'll let you sleep in my hammock alright?" Jack asked me as I nodded.

"I've never slept in a hammock before." I told him.

"Well it's kind of like a bed that swings." He told me as he set me in the hammock and put a few extra pillows around me along with my three toys.

"You need rest." Jack said as he gently rocked the hammock.

"Thank you big brother. Thank you Jason." I said loud enough for both of them to hear as I quickly fell asleep.

*Jack's POV*

Once Emily fell asleep I lead Jason outside and began talking to him.

"So your not going to hurt her?" I asked him. I had to be sure.

"No. I couldn't either. She's very sweet. Not many kind children like her out there anymore." Ha told me.

"Thank you for getting to her in time." I said as I looked away from him. I never liked to admit defeat of anything like that.

"I'll help anyway I can Jack. You do know I never meant to give you my rigged toys right?" He told me as I growled at him.

"Please hear me out. That was those twin's doings." He told me as I gapped.

"Candy Pop and Candy Cane?" I questioned just to be sure. He nodded.

"I've helped fix Candy Pop's hammer a few times and he messes with some of my toys. Mostly Candy Cane though. She hates the fact that her brother isn't doing as much as she wants him to. I heard she tried to kill Emily. I think she's jealous of her. I'm not sure why though." He told me as I laughed.

"She likes you. That's why. She hates you spending time with her brother and now that you like lollipop she's even more jealous. She's crushing on you." I said as I laughed harder.

"Oh dear. I'm not interested in her at all and she knows that." He said as I laughed a bit more.

"Well you help us out with our boxes. And since she's a female she looks up to you for these things. It makes sense that she loves the our protector in a way." I said as I was now smiling. I was happy not to fight with Toymaker anymore.

"I'm glad were on good grounds then. But what do we do with Emily? If Slenderman ever finds her he'll kill her." He told me as I shook my head.

"He was willing to let Other Mother take her. He knows already. I'm not sure what to do." I said as I sighed. I was confused.

"I need to go. I need to see what Other Mother is up to." He suddenly told me as he made a blue door appear.

"I'll let you know what happens." He said as he then disappeared through the door. I sighed and went to go back in my room when I heard Emily giggling.

~Why is she giggling? She's supposed to be asleep.~ I thought as I ran in there to see her with Slenderman. Oh Snickers.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

*Emily's POV*

I heard static and woke up to it.

~Did I leave the TV on? No wait? I'm not home.~ I thought as I looked up and saw a really tall man with no face and a suit on. He was wearing a red tie and was looking at me. I rubbed my eyes and looked at him again.

"Hello." I said as he tilted his head a bit before coming closer to me. I didn't feel scared for some reason.

"Are you Slender?" I asked him as he stopped. The static sound finally went away and I heard a deep chuckle.

"I am. I prefer to be called Slenderman." He said as I smiled at him.

"I'm Emily." I said to him.

"I already know who you are my dear." He said as I looked at him with a smile.

"Big brother's outside if you're looking for him." I said as I heard him chuckle.

"You mean Laughing Jack?" He asked me.

"Yes. He lets me call him big brother." I said.

"Do you know what he is?" He suddenly asked me.

"I know he kills. I know what he can do. Does that matter? He's my big brother and I'll love him no matter what." I bluntly said as Slenderman came close to my face. I then saw his cheekbones rise a bit so I figured he was smiling.

"You're a brave and smart girl. Not many children are. Not many adult for that matter." He said to me as he patted my head. I started giggling. His hand was large and he reminded me of my daddy.

"You remind me of daddy." I told him as he chuckled at that.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Jack screech and looked at him. He looked angry.

"Relax Laughing Jack. I wanted to meet this girl for myself. No wonder why you and Jason are fascinated by her." Slenderman said as I looked at him.

"You were willing to have Other Mother kill her." Jack yelled as I scrunched up.

"If you were willing to fight her to save this little one then there was a reason why." Slenderman said as he looked at me again.

"Would you like to be Jack's friend still?" Slenderman suddenly asked me.

"Of course. I don't want that to ever change." I said with a bright smile on my face.

"Jack. I'm willing to make you an offer. I'm willing to bring you and her to my mansion for a while. I'll see what I can do so she can stay with you. We both know what that means but I'm sure you're willing?" Slenderman asked Jack and Jack's jaw dropped to the floor. I giggled at the sight of that.

"But what about the other Pasta's? They'll kill her!" Jack yelled.

"I'll let them know not to harm her and that You, Jason or myself will punish them if they do." Slenderman said in a calm voice. Jack was twitching and I guess he didn't know how to handle this.

"I think it sounds fun!" I said as they both looked at me.

"I've never been in a mansion before and I bet it's like a maze!" I said as Slenderman chuckled.

"There's a little girl named Sally that I'm sure would like to play with you." Slenderman said as I brightened up.

"Does she like tea parties?" I asked as Slenderman suddenly laughed.

"Indeed she does. My brother Splendorman would like to meet you too. Jack's told him a little about you. You four can play together." He said as I brightened up.

"Can we go Big brother?" I asked him. His face was blank and wide eyed. He didn't know what to think, say or do I guess.

"Laughing Jack. She'll be safer there than here. Also Eyeless Jack can take a better look at her heart there. We can figure something out a lot easier." Slenderman pointed out to him Jack shook his head and began laughing.

"Well I guess I won't have much choice now will I? Alright. I'll get her clothes and we can go." Jack said.

"No need to grab her clothes yet. I'm sure there's something Trendorman can make her. We have to grab as little of her stuff as possible Jack. We don't want it to look like a planned kidnapping." Slenderman said as Jack sighed.

"Can we leave in the morning? I need her to rest up." Jack said as Slenderman looked at him.

"Alright. I'll be expecting you two in the morning though. If you show up at breakfast time then she can meet everyone there and I can let them know." Slenderman said as Jack nodded.

"Go back to sleep now Emily. I'll see you in the morning." Slenderman said as he tucked me in. I saw him teleport away and I soon fell asleep again.

 **I know it's super short but I'm trying man. I'm limited on time plus this is a build up for what is yet to come. At least Slenderman likes her and doesn't want her dead anymore. Now i wonder why that is? Who knows. I don't even know yet. Guess we'll have to wait and see.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

*Emily's POV*

I had woken up not feeling so good but decided to ignore it. I had to. Today was the day I went to Slenderman's mansion to meet everyone. I got up and stretched when I noticed a dress on a chair and a note on it. I managed to get out of the hammock without falling as I went over and read the note.

^I grabbed the dress you wore yesterday. I thought it looked adorable on you. Your medicine and a glass of water are on the table and there is a spot behind the table where you can change. I'll be inside after I finish my rounds. ~LJ.^ That's what the note said and I smiled.I quickly took my pill and went behind the area to change.

"You up lollipop?" I heard big brother's voice as I finished dressing and ran out to give him a hug.

"I'm up!" I said as he laughed and hugged me back.

"A room is ready for you down at the mansion. Well except we didn't paint it or decorate it yet but we will soon." He said with a smile as he then sat me on the chair so he could brush my hair.

"You nervous?" He asked me.

"A little bit. As long as you're there with me then I'll be safe….Right?" I asked him as he laughed.

"Of course lollipop. I won't let any of them hurt you while I'm there." He said as I smiled brightly. I then felt another wave of nausea.

"You okay lollipop? You look a little pale." He said and that's when I immediately ran to the bin I saw and puked. I threw up my pill, the water and a bit of blood. Big brother held my hair and rubbed my back.

"I'm sorry big brother. I think it's from all that's happened." I said as I puked a bit more before it stopped. He then gave me some water and another pill. I smiled and took my pill and drank some water.

"We don't have to go now. We can wait until later." He said but I shook my head no.

"It's alright. I'll just take a nap after I meet everyone." I said with a smile.

"Alright." He said with a small smile. He then held me and soon teleported. I looked around and noticed we were outside, more specifically the woods, as I looked in front of me and saw a creepy looking tall house. It kinda reminded me of the Adams family mansion except smaller. I giggled at the sight of it.

"It looks like a mini Adams family mansion." I told him as he laughed hysterically.

"It does doesn't it?" He said as I nodded. He then slowly opened the door and looked in to see a boy with a white mask and a yellow hoodie on him. I clung on to big brother.

"Hey Masky. Did Slendy tell you about my friend?" He asked him.

"Yes. Hoodie and I are aware." He said as big brother smiled and walked inside with me in his arms still. As soon as I heard the door close he put me down and patted my head.

"Lollipop this is Masky. Him and Hoodie are two of the three who personally work for Slenderman." He told me as I looked at him and smiled.

"If you work for Slenderman then I like you. I'm Emily." I said as I, without fear, went up to him and held my hand out for him to shake. I could see light blue eyes through the eye sockets and saw them go wide.

"You're not afraid of Slenderman?" He asked me. I just tilted my head a little bit.

"Why should I be afraid? He's nice. Well to me he is." I said to him. He then patted my head lightly.

"You're either a very brave or a very foolish girl." I heard him say. That's when big brother growled.

"My lollipop is not _foolish!"_ he said as Masky chuckled.

"Whatever you say LJ." He said as he guided us to two large doors.

"Just wait here a moment alright lollipop?" He asked me as I nodded my head with a bright smile on my face.

"Okay big brother. Whatever you say." I said to him as he lightly laughed and followed Masky through the doors. Now I was standing there all alone while I went from heel to toe in a rocking like motion. I then heard a growl and looked behind me. I saw a dog, smiling like a person, looking at me and seemed to be turning red and drooling.

*LJ's POV*

When I walked through the door with Masky I saw some of the Pasta's there. Hoodie, Jeff and Jane, Splendor and Trendor where there as well, Ben and Sally and, of course, Slenderman himself. Masky went up to him and Slenderman nodded before he could utter a word.

"Laughing Jack. Glad you made it." Slenderman said as I laughed.

"Of course. It's not a party without me." I told him with a laugh. I was greeted by everyone and was happy to see them all as well.

"So where's the girl? You said I'd have another friend." Sally suddenly asked. I laughed while everyone questioned her.

"Everyone. Laughing Jack has a friend who will be staying with us for a while. She's human, yes, but that will hopefully change. Until then no harm is to come to her or else Laughing Jack, Jason the Toymaker, Splendorman or myself-" He started before Sally cut in.

"Or me if I like her." She said in the cutest way possible.

"Or Sally." He said while Sally smiled before Slenderman coughed before continuing.

"Will punish you. She's sick and might not get better. Normally I would not agree but this is a rare exception." Slenderman said as everyone muttered.

"Oh great. Another little girl. Now there's two." Ben said with a groan.

"Be nice Benny. She's almost eleven." I said as I laughed.

"Really?" Ben asked as I nodded.

"Jeffery. I want you to keep Smile Dog away from her. We all know how he gets around humans." Slenderman said to him as Jeff, with the forced smile, waved him off.

"Yeah yeah. I know. I'll keep an eye on him. Right Smiley?" He said as he seemed to be reaching to pet Smile Dog but then frowned a bit.

"Uh Smile?" He said as he reached farther down. He then bent down under the table while lifting the cloth up.

"Smile Dog?" He questioned before he looked up with a solid line across his face.

"You didn't loose him did you?" I questioned with a serious look. Jeff the Killer, The boy who never feared much, looked terrified.

"Damn it Jeffery! One Job!" Slenderman said before we heard a little girl shriek from the next room.

"Lollipop!" I exclaimed as I bolted out the door. I saw my lollipop's legs, sticking out on the floor from the front end of the couch, just laying there. I heard the door open and heard a few gasps.

"Aw. I wanted to play with her." I heard Sally whine.

"Me two." Splendorman said as I started to get mad.

"Jeffery!" I hissed out before I heard a giggle.

"What?" I whispered as I heard a giggle again. Then I saw lollipop's legs start to move before she started laughing.

* Emily's POV*

The dog was starting at me and I at it.

~Jack said they wouldn't hurt me while he was here.~ I thought as I smiled at the dog.

"Hi." I said as I turned around and faced the dog. He lightly growled at me.

"You don't know me. My names Emily." I said as I walked over to the dog. He growled a little louder at me as I stopped.

"That's not nice. If you're not nice to me then I'll tell big brother." I said as he started to walk to me while growling and baring his teeth. I started to walk side ways before turning and backing up. I was now walking around the couch.

"N-now w-wait. M-my b-big br-brother I-is Laughing Jack." I said as the dog stopped growling and looked at me with a tilted head.

"You know Laughing Jack yes?" I questioned before he leaped at me. I shrieked and ran around the couch. I was about to call big brother when the dog jumped in front of me before leaping on me. I didn't even have time to shriek before I hit the ground with the smiling dog on me. I was a little afraid as he sniffed me. I heard the doors open.

"Aw. I wanted to play with her." I heard a little girl's voice whine out.

"Me two." I heard a friendly male voice.

"Jeffery!" I heard big brother hiss out. Then the dog licked me. I giggled.

"What?" I heard big brother whisper lightly as the dog licked me again and, again, I giggled. Soon the dog was less red and started licking all over my face. I couldn't stop laughing now.

"Hahaha! St-stop it! Haha th-that tickles! Haha Pl-please!" I said through my laughter as the dog stopped kissing me. I looked and he sat at the end of my feet, smiling and wagging his tail, as he barked once. I smiled and sat up before I crawled over to him and scratched behind his ear. I guess he liked that because his foot was thumping. I just giggled.

"Silly doggy." I said as we both smiled.

"Well I'll be damned." I heard a raspy voice say as I looked over and suddenly saw a boy, a teenager in a white blood stained hoodie and a carved smile on his face, close to me and staring at me. I tried not to look afraid of him but I knew I did.

"Um hello. Is he your dog?" I asked while trying not to sound afraid.

"Yes he is. He seems to like you." He said in a raspy voice as he stared at me with a smile. I was getting creeped out that he wasn't blinking.

"He's nice." I said to him. The dog barked a couple times as the boy looked at him.

"Yes yes. I know you like her too." He suddenly said to him.

"So your Emily hm?" He asked me.

"Oh! You're one of big brother's friends! That explains why you look creepy!" I suddenly exclaimed as I smiled at him. He looked shocked at first before he busted out laughing.

"Hey LJ! I see why you like her now. She's blunt and spunky." He said as he faced away from me but used his thumb to point at me. I looked over and saw big brother with a straight face and his left eye twitching. I giggled softly at that. The boy then looked back at me.

"The name's Jeff. Jeff the Killer. And that is Smile Dog." He introduced himself and then pointed to the dog. I smiled at Jeff.

"Why can't you blink?" I asked him as he started laughing again.

"I burned my eye lids off so I can never blink." He said to me. I tilted my head a little.

"Then you sleep with your eyes open?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Guess I do." He said to me. I smiled brightly.

"Must be hard to scare you awake then." I said with a giggle as he chuckled.

"Yeah it is." He told me.

"Jeff you better not-" Big brother started to say before Jeff waved a hand at him and interrupted him.

"Relax LJ. So far I like her. So for now she lives." He said as I tilted my head in curiosity before looking at him seriously.

"Sorry. Only big brother is allowed to kill me." I told him as he gawked at my words.

"Besides I think Smile would be mad at you if you did." I said as Smile dog suddenly got next to me and lightly growled at Jeff while wagging his tail.

"Aw Smile. You're suppose o be man's best friend." He said as big brother laughed.

"Guess he likes her more than a scumbag like you." A young lady in a black dress with pale skin, black hair, wearing a white porcelain mask with black eyes and black lips said as she walked over to me.

"Don't mind him. If he does anything to hurt or scare you come find me. I'm Jane." She said as I smiled at her.

"Hello. I'm Emily." I said with a smile.

"You look so pretty." I told her as she looked at me.

"You think I'm pretty?" She asked me as I nodded. "

Yeah. Are you Jeff's girlfriend?" I asked her as Jeff made a face. He looked like he was going to be sick.

"No. Ew gross. I wouldn't date her if she was the last woman on earth." Jeff said as she looked at him.

"Not my fault you did this to me." She then said. I shrunk back a bit. I think I did something wrong.

"Enough you two." I heard a familiar voice as we all looked at Slenderman. I smiled and stood up. I ran over to him to greet him.

"Good morning Mr. Slenderman. Your home is lovely so far from what I've seen. Thank you again for letting me and big brother stay here." I said to him as I stopped in front of him and, last second, decided not to hug him.

"Good morning Emily. Thank you for the compliment and you are quite welcome." He said as I saw his cheekbones rise, meaning he's smiling, as he patted my head. I giggled and smiled brightly.

"Now remember what I told all of you. Emily is our guest here so be nice to her." Slenderman said as everyone nodded. I then saw a tall man in a polka dot suit bend down as low as he could to my level.

"Hello Emily. My names Splendorman. You can call me Splendor though. I'm one of Slenderman's younger brothers. LJ has told me a little bit about you." He said as I smiled and giggled.

"It's nice to meet you Splendor." I said politely to him. I was then pulled into a hug.

"Yay! New friend. My name's Sally. LJ told me you like tea parties! Would you like to have one after breakfast?" A girl, named Sally, wearing a pink bloodstained dress, light brown hair, and lightly glowing green eyes asked me. She was a little shorter than me and looked younger than me too. I smiled at her.

"After big brother shows me my room if you don't mind." I said to her.

"Okay!" She said as she grabbed my hand and led me to the others.

"The boy dressed in green is Ben, The other tall man is Trendorman, Splendor's and Slenderman's younger brother, and the boy in the blue hood is Hoodie!" She said as she quickly introduced me.

"It's nice to meet you all." I said as I felt a little nauseous again.

"Oh yeah that reminds me. Trendor, can you make my lollipop some new clothes? I was only able to grab her dress and the pajamas she was wearing last night." Big brother asked him as he looked at me and his cheekbones rose as well.

"Of course. I need to make Sally a new dress anyhow. Before you two have your tea party why don't you see me and I'll see what I have for now. Hm. Blue might work. No wait. Purple? Hm. Maybe lavender? Yes. Lavender is definitely a color for you." Trendorman was saying before he said the last part loudly to me.

"I like purple colors. I also like green." I said to him.

"Green would match your eyes. And white looks nice on you as well. Alright! I know a few things to make you already." He said as I smiled at him.

"Thank you Mr. Trendorman." I said up to him as he then chuckled.

"My such a polite child you are. And please call me either Trendorman or Trendor. And you are quite welcome." He said as he bowed lightly.

"Alright lollipop. You still need to eat." Big brother said to me as then my tummy lightly growled.

"Come on! You can sit next to me!" Sally said as she then pulled me with her through the double doors and into a dining room with a long table, plenty of chairs, and food at the table. She pulled me to a chair as she had me sit in one while she sat next to me. Then Smile Dog ran up and sat next to me. I giggled and pet his head as Slenderman put scrambled eggs in front of me.

"Is this alright?" He asked me as I nodded my head yes.

"Yes sir. As long as it's not oatmeal." I said with a smile. He just chuckled while patting the top of my head. Soon everyone piled in and finished there breakfasts. Before I could blink Sally was pulling me with her to follow Trendor to his room. We got there and he took my measurements before he looked at different color fabrics. He picked out different shades of pink for Sally while I looked at the other colors. I saw ribbons, lace, pendants, clips everything. I then saw a light green ribbon and soon found a soft pink butterfly pendant and compared the two. I didn't realize Trendor was behind me.

"Do you like those?" He suddenly asked while I jumped a little.

"S-sorry." I said as I put them down.

"No. It's alright. I let people in here and compare colors and other things for outfit ideas. If you like those I can make something with them." He told me as I looked at them.

"W-well. I thought the butterfly would look nice in the middle of a green bow clip." I said lightly. I then felt him pat my head.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." He said as he took the stuff and faster then I could blink he made a clip and tucked some of my hair behind my ear before clipping it in. I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I said as I then hugged him. He patted my head and let us leave.

"Come on! Splendor's waiting for us!" Sally said as she pulled me to her room. She then pulled out fake jewelry and tiaras and feather bows as we decorated ourselves and Splendor when he arrived. The three of us were having fun together. Then I started feeling sick again.

"Emily? What's wrong?" Splendor suddenly asked me.

"Bathroom?" I muttered the question.

"It's over there. But why-" Sally pointed and started to ask before I bolted in there and threw up. I don't remember what happened except I threw up my food and some blood and then I felt a pain in my chest before I fell over. I barely saw Sally and heard her scream before I blacked out.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

*Sally's POV*

I don't understand what happened. One moment we were having a tea party and then Emily wasn't feeling good. I heard her puking and went to check on her. I saw her holding her chest as blood leaked out of her mouth with a little bit of vomit. She saw me, her eyes filled with pain and sadness, before I screamed. She fell on the ground as blood continued to spill out of her mouth. Splendor came over and examined her.

"Is she dead?" I asked him. I liked to kill, mostly older men who reminded me of my father, but I liked Emily. I screamed because I don't _want_ her to die. She's the only girl who's close to my age that I can play with.

"No, she's not." Splendor said. He then picked her up and examined her.

"Sally, LJ should be with Slender. Can you tell him what happened and tell him I'm taking her to Doctor Smiley?" He asked me.

"Why him? He's creepy." I told him. Doctor Smiley _was_ creepy. He never ate, I don't think he sleeps, but he is a better doctor then EJ is.

"Because EJ's not here and Doctor Smiley is the only other doctor we have here." He told me.

"Alright. I'll find LJ." I told him. Splendor rose up, with Emily in one of his arms, and patted my head before teleporting. I ran. I ran out of my room to find LJ.

*LJ's POV*

Slenderman had me in his office, with Masky and Hoodie, to talk about Emily some more.

"What do you plan on doing with her? Zalgo will kill her if he finds out." Slenderman told me. It was true. I used to have kids that worked in my carnival, I didn't kill them because they were worthy, but once they turned 18 Zalgo manages to kill them instantly. That's why I stopped leaving my kids alive. But Emily was different.

"I won't let him hurt her." I told him.

"You're willing to put us all in danger for her?" He asked me in a slightly skeptic tone.

"I don't think I can kill her, and I don't want to. I'll be damned if I let him hurt her." I told him. That basically answered his question.

"Have you thought about her safety? Her health? Maybe it would be better to possibly have her be a proxy?" He questioned me. I was going to say something when the door burst open.

"LJ!" I heard Sally cry out. I turned to look at her and saw her crying.

"What's wrong Cupcake?" I asked her. She was gasping and crying badly.

"Emily's bleeding!" She suddenly screeched out as more tears fell from her eyes.

"What?!" I shrieked the question out. What happened while I was gone?

"She threw up blood and passed out while holding her chest. Splendor took her to Doctor Smiley. He wanted me to get you." She said as she clung onto me. Doctor Smiley? Not good. Slender was soon next to me along with his proxies.

"Let's see her." He said before teleporting all of us outside his door.

*Splendor's POV*

I had teleported outside Doctor Smiley's room while holding Emily. She was breathing short, gasping breaths to where she shuddered every time she exhaled. She was pale and sweating but felt like she was running a fever. Blood was still dripping from her mouth. She was shaking badly, almost like she's convulsing. I knocked on the doctors door. After a minute I saw it open a crack and a red eye look at me.

"What?" He asked me.

"I have a girl who's bleeding, I think she's dying." I told him. I could see him examining Emily from the crack.

"A human?" He questioned.

"LJ's friend. Slender knows she's here and she's a guest." I told him. I heard him sigh before he closed the door. I heard the door unlock before he opened it all the way for me. I quickly stepped inside.

"On the bed." He told me. I saw the clean hospital bed and went to put Emily down. He must've just cleaned up. Once I let her go she started shaking violently. He came over and looked at her.

"Do you know what's wrong with her before I begin?" He asked me.

"She has a weak heart and needs a new one. LJ has her pills and Epipen. I'm not sure how she got like this but Jason says her mother has been poisoning her." I told him. He looked at me and tilted his head a bit while humming before looking back at her.

"If she needs a new one then that's the hard part. We need a child's heart that will grow with her, not to mention blood type and iron levels." He muttered as he walked over to his medical equipment.

"Can we get one?" I asked him.

"Is LJ going to kill her?" He asked me.

"We're not sure yet. Most likely not." I told him. It was true. I don't think LJ _could_ kill her.

"If so then there would be no point." He told me.

"You know how he gets if he doesn't kill his kids anyhow." I reminded him. He shuddered as I knew he remembered how he acted when Other Mother took one of his child victims from him. It was a mess. He threw a tantrum, scared everyone half to death, threw things at people and left poison candy for us to choke on and puke from. Doctor Smiley sighed before setting up an IV bag.

"Hold her." He told me. I complied and held her down, with her on her back, just as she started gasping out silent screams and started moving violently. I saw him stick a needle in her before injecting her with something. Once it was inside her she slowly stopped moving. Her breathing was still off but she was a lot more calm. He then stuck an IV needle in her and went over to his tools.

"You can let her go now, she won't wake up nor feel pain right now." He told me. I did as he asked and decided to move away from both of them. I wanted to ask what he was going to do but I felt I shouldn't. Don't want to get him agitated. Just then the door flew open.

"Where is she?! What happened?! What's wrong with her?!" LJ practically screamed out.

"She's fine for now." Doctor Smiley told him simply before looking at his other things.

"What's wrong with her?" LJ asked as he was soon by her side.

"What medicine is she on?" Doctor Smiley asked. LJ looked at him before tossing him the pill bottle and the EpiPen. The doctor was examining it and then looking at her every second or two.

"Is she due for surgery?" He suddenly asked.

"I'm not sure. She said it would be a long time." LJ told him.

"Well this medication isn't helping her. If she has what I think she does, which I'm sure she does, then this, that is supposed to prolong it, will actually harm her more because of her age." Doctor Smiley said to us. I was actually shocked he spoke this much at once.

"There is no hope then?" Masky asked in a distant tone as he, Hoodie, and my older brother came closer to us.

"Not unless she has a new heart ready for her. Finding one will be tough. She might die painfully if not." He told us. LJ looked mad.

"Fix her! Fix her now!" LJ yelled out. Doctor Smiley just shook his head.

"It would just be prolonged. I'm not hunting kids down to find her a heart when she might not live either way." He told us.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Even if she does get a new heart, she might not live through the surgery or even live after it. She's a child and is unstable right now." He told us. That was not what LJ wanted to hear.

"I'll find a heart. I'll bring back as many as I can-" LJ started but Doctor Smiley glared at him.

"It's a waste of time." He said as he pulled out a different bottle.

"If you want her alive a little longer than make sure she takes these. They'll help lessen the pain and it might help her out a bit more." He added as he tossed the bottle to LJ, who caught it, and looked at it before back at Emily.

"How did this happen?" He asked in a near whisper.

"If she was attacked or under a certain amount of stress then that would've done it." Doctor smiley said to us.

"Other Mother. I'm going to kill her!" LJ whispered her name before standing up and shouting in rage.

"Calm down." Slenderman said to him. LJ didn't listen and was throwing a fit.

"If you don't calm down then I'll remove you." Doctor Smiley said to LJ. Lj just glared at him and went to say something before Doctor Smiley pointed to the machine she was now hooked up to. A heart monitor. It was beeping rapidly before it started to calm down a little.

"Everytime you scream, yell, shout and throw things she hears it and panics. She can't handle this, the stress is too much for her. She'll die from cardiac arrest, or commonly known as a heart attack, or her heart could stop all together or even explode." Doctor Smiley said to him. LJ suddenly froze in his place as he watched her heart rate slowly decrease. She had been whimpering before she calmed down. We all saw a tear start to roll down her left cheek. LJ leaned over, stretching his arm over to her face, and used his finger to wipe the tear away with his finger.

"I'm sorry Lollipop." He whispered to her.

"What can we do?" I asked out of curiosity. I doubt Zalgo would help us.

"If EJ can help then he can find her a heart easily while I stay here and monitor her." Doctor Smiley said.

"Is this what you want LJ?" Slenderman asked LJ. Sally went to Emily's side and sat Emily's bear next to her along with her nutcracker on the other side before pulling up a chair and waited for her to wake up. LJ's eyes softened before nodding his head.

"I don't want her to die." LJ said softly.

"Then find EJ to help." Doctor Smiley said. We decided to leave Doctor Smiley alone with her, I had to take Sally by force since she threw a fit over leaving, LJ left to find EJ, and Masky and Hoodie stood outside the door to guard while Slenderman went back to his office. We had no idea what would happen next. I just hope that little ray of sunshine lives. The world needs more people like her.


	15. Chapter 15

**so sorry for a long delay! I got a new job that puts me in a lot of over time and I just had my appendix out on the 4th and released from the hospital on the 9th...yeah~ it was really bad. Almost died but I said 'NOT TODAY DEATH!' and fought my way through it. I'm still recovering but I had to finish this.**

Chapter 15

*LJ's POV*

It took a while but I Managed to find EJ again after his hunt.

"Back so soon?" He questioned me.

"Emily's worse." I told him. He sighed and shook his head. Before he could say a thing I grabbed him and brought him back to Doctor Smiley's room to see her.

"What the fuck man?!" EJ basically yelled at me.

"Quite yelling." Doctor Smiley yelled at him as he changed Emily's IV bag. EJ looked over at her.

"That's her?" He asked me. I nodded yes as I went over to her.

"She's young." EJ commented.

"But very sweet." I said as I moved a few strands of hair out her face. She stirred a bit before sighing. I saw EJ go over and examine the papers and the scans. I heard her whimper and looked at her. I began to gently caress her cheek and she soon calmed down.

"Finding a heart won't be a problem, it's the blood and Iron matching followed by keeping the heart in tack and transplanting quickly that's the problem." EJ muttered out.

"I don't care. I'll kill anyone and everyone just to keep her alive." I told him.

"Jack." I suddenly heard a small voice whimper out. I looked down and saw Emily stir a bit but didn't wake up. She said my name. My hope began to rise up again as I smiled.

"She said my name. She might wake up soon." I said to them.

"Perhaps. She could be sleep talking though." Doctor Smiley told me.

"Don't ruin my mood!" I scolded him. He shrugged, not really caring. Emily started stirring. My hopes were rising. Maybe I could see inside her dreams? I could try.

"Don't go in her dreams until we know she can stay stable." EJ suddenly said. I jumped a bit and glared at him.

"I know that look LJ." EJ simply tells me. I sighed. He was right. But something was wrong. I could tell.

*Emily's POV*

*Dream Realm*

I think I'm dreaming. I'm not sure really. Everywhere I look, it's dark. I could hear LJ and I run to where I think his voice is coming from. My chest hurts a lot. I had to stop.

"Laughing Jack!" I yell. Nothing.

"Jack!" I yell out again. Still nothing.

"Big Brother!" I scream even louder. Still nothing. I then heard something. Music. It sounded…sweet. I looked around but didn't find anything. I followed the music. Suddenly, blue smoke suddenly appeared and, when it cleared up, I saw a pale jester wearing blue and purple. He smiled at me.

"Well, hello there Emily. Pleasure to finally meet you." He says to me sweetly. I tilted my head and looked at him.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" I asked him.

"I've been watching you for a while now." He tells me. He then comes over to me, bends down to my hight, and smiles.

"And I like the sweet little girl you are." He tells me. I watched him carefully.

"How long?" I asked him. His smile fades a bit.

"Since my sister nearly killed you." He tells me. I was trying to remember.

"Other mother?" I asked in a slightly scared tone. He suddenly started laughing.

"No my little cupcake. My sister, Candy Cane." He tells me. I remember now. Well, only her eyes.

"She's your sister?" I asked him.

"Allow me to introduce myself." He says as he suddenly stands up. He then bows like a gentleman.

"I am Candy Pop! A friend of Slenderman's." He tells me. I smiled a wide smile.

"Please to meet you." I say as I curtsied. He stands up straight.

"You seem stuck. Where would you like to go?" He asks me suddenly.

"Go?" I ask him.

"Yes. Up or down?" He asks me.

"Does it matter? I'd rather wake up." I tell him. His smile fades a little but he chuckles.

"Waking up is not entirely an option right now sweets. Choose. Up or Down." He tells me. Something really felt off now.

"I don't want to choose." I tell him as I started backing up.

"No use running. I can appear anywhere and everywhere. So? If you won't choose. I will." He says. He snaps his fingers and I began falling. Now I was terrified. I tried to scream but no sound came out. I then landed on something soft. A bed. I looked around and saw my room. I got up and opened my door but it lead no where. Sealed off by a brick wall. I closed it and backed up.

"This is nice." I hear. I turned to see Candy Pop on my bed, looking around my room, while smiling.

"Why am I here?" I ask him.

"Because I want a turn." He says to me as he gets up and walks a round.

"A turn?" I asked him. What could he mean by that?

"Yes. You see, Laughing Jack plays with you all the time, Jason makes you toys, Sally and Splendorman play with you, Smiling dog played with you, and my sister nearly killed you before I could play with you." He tells me.

"If you get me to wake up I'll play with you." I tell him.

"Na-ah. If you wake up, I have to share you. Right now, you're too sick. If you stay here, with me, we can play." He tells me.

"But my friends will be worried." I tell him. He then glares at me. "You're going to die either way. Might as well keep you to myself for a day or two." He tells me with a serious look. I grew fearful and backed up.

"Oh, come now. I won't hurt you. I just wanna play a little." He says as he starts to get scarier looking. He started to grow larger with sharper teeth. My eyes began to water up. I then felt myself get grabbed and pulled away.

*LJ's POV*

It had been a whole day and she still hasn't woken up. I was really worried. I hadn't moved from my spot at all. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully. All of a sudden, she began to thrash about. Her heart rate increased.

"Help her!" I yelled.

"I can't!" Dr. Smiley yelled at me. I grew angry. I zapped myself into her mind. I was now behind her and saw Candy Pop right there. I grabbed her and pulled her away from him. I soon had her at my carnival. I had to calm her down.

"It's ok Lollipop. I'm here." I tell her and hug her gently. She hugs me back and cries. Then Candy Pop appears.

"Why do you hog all the fun toys?" He asks me. I feel her grip tightening up.

"You're scaring her. It's going to kill her!" I yell at him.

"I know. She's going to die any ways. I'll just save her the trouble." He says to me.

"No! She's mine!" I yell at him. He scowls at me. I then felt myself get stabbed.

"She's going to be fun to kill!" Candy Cane says. I hold her close and teleport to a different spot.

"Sister! Stop! I don't want to kill her yet!" Candy Pop yells.

"I want the little brat dead." She says. He then holds her back.

"She's my new toy! Jason doesn't love you!" He yells at her. I took this as a chance and teleported somewhere else in the carnival. I had to wake her up.

"You have to concentrate. Please. I need you to try and wake up." I tell her.

"I can't" She cries out in fear. Her fear smelt so good. I had to concentrate though.

"Yes, you can." I tell her. Candy Pop and Candy Cane were on each of my side now. Soon, Emily faded away. As soon as she did I fought Candy Pop and Candy Cane away from me before leaving my carnival.

*Emily's POV*

I shot up from the bed in shock and fear. I tried to scream but nothing came out. I saw a doctor with a painted doctor mask on his face and red eyes. He looked scary. He pulled out a needle and pushed it in my chest. I felt myself breathe and let out a small scream.

"That should help." He tells me. I then see LJ appear.

"Stupid Candy Pop." He grumbles. I was looking around the dark, dreary room. I saw someone with a blue mask and black eye holes looking at me. I looked and saw I was in a hospital bed and then saw blood stains under me. I was afraid and confused.

"It's okay Lollipop. You're safe now." LJ tells me as I felt his arms around me.

"Where am I?" I whispered softly.

"You're in Dr. Smiley's room." He tells me. I looked at the doctor and figured that was him.

"Thank you for helping me." I said softly to him. He just looked at me with his red glowing eyes.

"Don't take it personally. He doesn't like people." LJ tells me. I looked back at the blue mask man.

"Hi." I say softly. He waves.

"I'm Eyeless Jack." He tells me.

"Big brother mentioned you before." I said softly before looking at LJ.

"Am I getting a new heart soon?" I asked him as I started to get full of hope. He smiled at me but I saw his eyes. They looked sad. I knew the answer.

"Soon lollipop. Very soon." He lied to me. I tilt my head.

"I can see you're lying." I tell him softly. He frowns. I don't like him frowning so I hug him instead.

"It's okay. I know I'm going to die soon and that's okay." I tell him as I try to comfort him. He held me tightly to him.

"I won't let that happen. I have new pills that'll strengthen you up." He tells me. I sigh and nod my head. Doctor Smiley came over and gave me a pill to take. I swallowed it with some water as he unhooked me. LJ picked me up and carried me and my toys out the door. He carried me down a few hallways until we got to a door. He opened it and walked inside. The room looked almost like my old one actually. I bit more gothic, but still nice. He then put me in bed and tucked me in.

"Go ahead and rest some more. Those candy twins won't bother you here." He tells me. I believe him and fall asleep.


End file.
